She's All That!
by Persephone Muse
Summary: Emily has a policy; she never dates anybody from the bureau. Hotch and Derek decide to make a bet to break her resolve but during the bet, they found out that Ian Doyle had escaped and is now on his way to Virginia. The JTF-12 and BAU must work together to take out Doyle and his team.
1. Chapter 1

Another story request from my good friend Lexis4MorganPrentiss! Thank you for this excellent Prompt! Hope I do good.

.

This story is the work of fiction of the author. I do not owe the characters from the TV series Criminal Minds. This story is an alternate universe. Most of the events here had never taken place in the TV series at all.

Events does take place after in Season 6, post JJ's departure from the BAU team.

.

**She's All That** – Chapter 1

.

BAU Unit Chief SSAIC Aaron Hotchner and SSA Derek Morgan were in the FBI Archival Room, two floors below ground floor of the Hoover building; they were searching for a 5 year old case for an upcoming trial and they only had four days to brush up.

"Remind me to talk to the prosecutor," Hotch exclaimed aloud in the cavernous room as he stretched his 6'2" height to reach up for a box and almost toppled it in the process but he managed to catch it in time although a smaller box did get knocked off and the contents spilled out.

"Come on, Hotch," He could hear Morgan's laughing voice over on the other row of shelf. "You know you lawyers like to make us minions do extra paperwork." He teased his supervisor.

Hotch chuckled, "Yeah, yeah…go ahead and mock us. We do have our uses once in a while, FYI…Oh…come on people!" He muttered.

Papers were scattered about the floor as Hotch placed the larger box down and began to gather the mess and placed them back in the smaller box. "Seal the boxes before you stack them." He began putting the sheets back in the box, not bothering to read as he didn't have the time to do so when something caught his attention; a photocopied newspaper article.

"Did I hear you use that abbreviation FYI? You must be hanging around Garcia too much…" Morgan continued his chatter.

But Hotch was not paying attention to Derek anymore; he was looking at the picture of a car accident of a woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to Emily! But underneath the picture, the caption had said her name was Lauren Reynolds and that she had died of a car accident, it gave her age as the same age as, coincidentally, Emily's. But this article was in France five years ago. Emily was in Midwest, in some desk job before she was transferred to the BAU, which Hotch later found out was arranged by Section Chief Erin Strauss when she tried to plot his demise as Unit Chief of the BAU section.

"Morgan," Hotch called out to the younger man.

Derek jogged around the corner and came to stand by Hotch, "Did you find the brief?"

"Yeah, I think I found the box but take a look at this," he handed the photocopy print to Morgan and bent down to retrieve another piece of paper he had missed and had almost slipped under the large shelving unit.

"Wow, this looks like Prentiss! It could be her twin!" Morgan grinned as he continued to read on.

Picking the slip of paper, Hotch saw that it was a header letter.

"JTF-12…" Hotch began to read and it listed the names of the members of this JTF-12. The last one was marked out heavily by a black marker. Strange…why would anyone do that? And who was the last member of this Joint Task Force 12 group?

"Who's Lauren Reynolds?" Derek asked.

"Whoever she was, she looked very much like Prentiss. I mean they could be identical twins." Derek began to smile. "Maybe we should ask her if she has a twin…double the hotness."

Hotch narrowed his gaze at him, "You think so?"

Derek looked at him, "Of course, she's smart, she's beautiful, if it weren't for the bureau policy, I'd go for her in a heartbeat." He shrugged. "And she likes Kurt Vonnegut. Anyone who reads Vonnegut has my vote for hotness."

Hotch smiled, "Yeah, I know what you mean, Derek… She's all that."

"But according to Garcia, she's not into dating bureau guys, like us. She makes it a policy of not mixing work with pleasure, it gets messy and complicated."

Hotch arched his brow, "I can see her point, I've seen too many upper brass getting burned because they couldn't keep their pants zipped."

"Yeah, like Rossi." Morgan chuckled. "Although that lucky bastard had never gotten into trouble before."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he's still here, right?" Morgan pointed.

"He's how the bureau created this policy. Since its inception and for a long time, we called it the Rossi policy."

"Really? Somehow I'm not surprise." Derek shook his head. "You know what they said about all those hot Italian blood…"

"…All work and no play, makes Rossi a dull boy." Hotch muttered."

Derek began to laugh, "He must have been a hellion back in those days, those poor ladies."

"You have no idea, Morgan. All those young female agents were warned when they joined the bureau. It was part of their inbound orientation."

Derek shook his head, and held up the newspaper print and the letter, "What's up with this and what's JTF-12?"

"I'm not sure why this letter and this box," Hotch patted the box. "Is here. We're not part of Joint Task Force, that's usually CIA. And this Lauren Reynolds who died in France, she must have been involved in this JTF mess, so that's usually Interpol. But for now, we don't have time to speculate. We have to get ready for this case."

Derek nodded, "Right. But imagine this Hotch, Emily Prentiss has a twin? Double the hotness! Can you imagine what it's like to have that in bed?"

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Please, don't tell me you that's your dream fantasy?"

"Well…"

"Oh, come on, Derek! She's way above you!" Hotch began to laugh at him.

Derek hesitated and smiled.

Hotch faltered, "Did you actually make it a reality?"

Morgan shook his head, "No! I wouldn't dare, Hotch. I have too much respect for her, besides she's my partner and I don't want to mess with our dynamics." He grinned and pointed at the clipping. "Still, if she has a twin, I might make a go for it."

Hotch stared at it and slowly nodded, "Yeah, to be honest, Morgan, I might too, if she had a twin and she's not in the bureau, that is." He said seriously.

Morgan chuckled, "You know…I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you, Hotch." He began to laugh more.

"Yeah, me too."

Derek suddenly looked high at the ceiling."

"What are you looking for?"

"Making sure we're not being taped, our conversation could be incriminating…"

Hotch chuckled as he shook his head, "Relax, Derek, this room is very secure."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the Directors are known to come all the way down here for some serious private discussions if they don't want to be overheard in their offices, if you know what I mean."

Derek nodded.

"But…you didn't hear this from me and do not breathe a word to anyone."

"I won't, Hotch. But back to Prentiss…"

"You have a serious crush on her, don't you?" Hotch frowned at him.

He shrugged, "Hell, more than half the men in the bureau have a crush on her," he grinned sheepishly at him.

Hotch frowned, "What about the other lesser half?"

"Oh, that'll be JJ when she was here. Don't you know?"

Hotch shook his head, "Er…no. You know I'm not interested in interoffice gossip."

"It's okay, I'm not either but Garcia pointed that fact to me because she knows who I'm crushing and she never fails to rub it." He shook his head as he recalled the ribbing and taunting he'd gotten from her.

"Do you need me to talk to her?" Hotch asked him.

"No, don't. I get handle her. She's harmless." He grinned.

"Okay but if it gets out of hand, I want to know."

Derek nodded.

"So, you and Prentiss…"

Derek began to smile, "Oh no, Hotch. There's no Prentiss and me."

"Why not?

"Because we're friends, that's all."

"But you wanted to go further than that, don't you?" Hotch pressed on.

"And you?"

Hotch frowned, "What about me?"

"You and Prentiss…I thought …?"

Hotch blushed slightly, "There's no Prentiss and me, either. You're right, Derek. She has her own policy."

He looked at the younger man and smiled slightly.

Derek leaned in, "Oh man, don't tell me you tried to make a play at her, too?"

"No! I never would have dared! Like you said, it would have ruined our dynamics…yes, you're not the only one that has a working dynamics with her. She's wonderful to work with."

"Yeah, she's all that." Derek repeated Hotch's words. "And it seems our Unit Chief digs our team member Agent Emily Prentiss too." He teased him.

Hotch shook his head, "Speak for yourself, you can't break her resolve."

Derek frowned, "And you think you can?"

Hotch fold his arms across his chest and leaned against the large shelf, "Maybe, I have an advantage."

"Oh, what makes you say that?"

"She seems to have a little crush on me." Hotch said confidently.

"That's true but she likes me too." Derek nodded. "I think we have more in common."

"I see that but I think she likes me more and if it weren't for the Rossi policy I'm pretty sure I can break her resolve and she'll come to me willingly."

Derek snorted, "Come to you? You're pretty cocky about it, aren't you, Hotch?"

Hotch nodded, "That's because I know her pretty well."

Derek paused for a moment. "Okay, I think we should put this to a test."

"A test? Morgan, Prentiss is not a science experiment."

Derek grinned, "Afraid you'd lose her to me?"

"What do you mean?" Hotch narrowed his gaze.

"Because I intend to break her resolve." He shone his pearly whites.

"You what?"

"I'm gonna ask her out and make her fall for me."

"Hey…hey…Derek. You're talking about human emotions and playing with a human…Prentiss' emotions and feelings. You could hurt her." Hotch frowned. "Besides, she's not going to go for you."

"But I'm not going to hurt her, I'm serious with her." He meant it. "I really am. If I win her, I'm going all the way."

"All the way…You're serious, aren't you Derek?" Hotch frowned deeply at him.

Morgan nodded.

Hotch felt…jealous. "What about…never mind." He shook his head.

"What's the matter, Hotch? Are you afraid I'm gonna win?" He studied the older agent, "You're afraid I'm going to succeed, aren't' you?"

Hotch looked up at him, "No. Not at all." He frowned. "You know, I don't need to test myself, I know if I were to ask her, she'd probably jump at the chance."

"Damn Hotch, I've never seen you so sure of yourself before but you're on."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm betting you that you can't make her yours."

Hotch hesitated, "Derek, we're talking about playing with Prentiss' feelings here."

"We'll go easy on her, Hotch. What do you say we make a bet; we try to make her fall for either of us…using the gentleman's way?"

"Gentleman's way?"

"No tricks…you can't use Jack and I can't use er…whatever. Just ourselves. We woo her the old fashion way."

Hotch thought about it and nodded as he extended his hand out, "Deal."

Morgan nodded as he smiled, "Deal!"

"Can we get this box and the brief back upstairs now?" Hotch pointed at the box.

Morgan laughed as he picked up the box, "Roger that, boss." They moved out of the room.

Hotch paused, "By the way, the issue with the JTF-12…let's keep it to ourselves until we figure what it's doing here, not even a word to Prentiss."

Derek nodded, "Not a problem, man." He nodded and they left the room.

Unbeknownst to the two agents, way in the far back wall of the Archival Room, if Hotch and Derek were to walk deeper, they'd discovered that they were not truly alone but there was one other person in there and it was none other than the BAU's own Spencer Reid.

He had discovered the Archives and that it had contained paper documents instead of computerized discs that the bureau had now recently incorporated into their systems.

So, during his lunch time, Dr. Reid would come down to this sacred place and lose himself in it as he read about the briefs and files the bureau kept through the years, as well as to his true purpose; which was simple, J. Edgar Hoover was rumored to have dealt with many clandestine meetings with a well known Russian spy but it was never proven and he, Dr. Spencer Reid, intended to discover that identity.

But today, his concentration was interrupted by a pair of familiar voices of his team members. He was tempted to divulge to them of his presence but that would mean revealing his purpose of being here and Hotch would definitely put an embargo to his sojourns into the Archival Room.

He decided to remain anonymous for the time being and listened to them and thus found their strange and unethical bet about Emily!

"I must tell her about it." Reid mumbled to himself as he looked at time on his watch and saw that he only had fifteen minutes left to his lunch break and decided to wait till after it was over before he'd tell her, and went back to the document of Hoover and COINTELPRO….

….

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone! Guests,LizLemLar, Ramona and everyone who'd followed and fave this story! Thank you!**

**.**

**She's All That! – **Chapter 2

.

At the same time, Emily and Garcia were having lunch at the FBI cafeteria on the first floor when Emily's cell phone rang.

The caller ID had listed Sean McAllister.

Emily's heart thumped down heavily; this was one name she had not expected to see…ever.

"Is everything okay, Emily?" Garcia asked her, her ever observant eyes picked up on Emily's changed demeanor. Emily always thought Garcia would make an excellent profiler, were it not for her squeamishness with blood, gore, dead bodies, and all types of ickiness.

"Oh…yeah, yes. Everything is fine. It's just a text from my college pal from Yale...he's in town and wants to meet tonight for a drink."

"Oh!" Garcia became perked, "And is this college pal available?" She teased her.

Emily looked at her and then at Reid and shook her head, "Gosh no! He's very happily married. Pen, he just wants to meet for a drink to show off pictures of his four kids. He's very competitive."

Garcia's shoulders sagged, "Oh, that's very nice of him…four kids, huh? How adorbs."

Her mind was currently reeling over trying to figure the sudden emergence of her former handler from her last undercover assignment.

She hoped it was just a social call.

But she knew it was not. The old adage; 'no news is good news' still held something for her.

Damn it, Sean! Just as she was adjusted to her new life!

What could be so important that he felt the need to contact her?

Unless it was about…_him_!

"Emily?"

"Would you like to jump Hotch's bones right now?"

"…Yeah…sure…I'd love to." Emily said absent-mindedly.

Garcia grinned, "That's what I thought. I think you should bone every agent in the bureau while you're at it."

"Sure, whatever you say." Emily was still staring off in the distance, then suddenly she blinked a few times as she straightened in her seat, "Wait, what did you say, PG?"

"I'm glad you came back to Earth, my peach." She giggled.

"Penelope," Emily rolled her eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing, I was just pulling your legs, just to see if you're paying attention and you're not. In fact you're very distracted."

"I'm very sorry, Pen. I am a little …er, it's just that I think…" She thought hard and said the first thing that came to her head, "I think Hotch is onto something about me." She smiled.

Garcia rolled her eyes, "Oh my god, you're still not on that 'I've-got-a-crush-on-Hotch' phase, are you?" She used the two figures quotation gesture.

Emily sighed, "I'm almost over it, Pen. Please stop nagging." She leaned against the table and placed her hand under her jaw and stared at her best friend, well one of them; she missed JJ at this moment…a lot.

Garcia frowned at her, "How do you …How can you be almost? There's no such thing." She shook her head as she bit into her chocolate chip cookie. "You either are or you're not. There's no such thing as almost." She continued to chew and savor her favorite cookie. "Oh my god, this is the best cookie!" She closed her eyes.

"Pen, every cookie you bit into is the best. You're just bias because you made them." Emily grinned as she reached over and pilfered one from the technical analysis' cookie tin.

"Hey! They're dangerous to your hips!" Garcia glared at her.

Emily bit into the cookie and enjoyed it, "I know! You make the best choco chip cookies and my hips thank you very much."

Garcia began to smile, "I do, don't I?" She began to dance about in her seat happily as she took another bite. "They are delish if I do say so myself."

Emily's phone rang again; it was another text from McAllister.

Garcia paused, "You should answer that or he's gonna keep at it."

Emily nodded, "Yeah, I will…later. I want to enjoy my dark and chocolaty dessert, you know." She waved at the now half eaten dessert.

Garcia nodded, "Oh yeah, I know what you mean. And I noticed that my dark God of Love has been giving you the extra eye lately." She hinted.

Emily gave her a wry look, "Seriously Pen? I've not noticed, and besides Derek and I are just friends. You know my policy."

Garcia nodded glumly, "Yeah, yeah…'you don't go for guys that work in the bureau. It gets messy and complicated'." She recited. "Come on, Emily, you know my Ebony God of love is the soul of discretion. If you done it with him, and things don't work out, he'll be cool about it."

"Yeah, but it'll make working with him afterwards awkward." Emily said as she shook her head.

"But it'll be well worth it and he's well hung." Garcia said nonchalantly.

"GARCIA!" Emily exclaimed loudly as she quickly looked about her and shook her head. The cafeteria was beginning to thin out as lunch hour was almost over for the regular workers.

Emily's face was red as she began to laugh. "Oh my god! I can't believe you said that!" she reached over and smacked her friend's arm. "Will you behave?"

Garcia was laughing as well, "But I am being honest!" She leaned over and began to whisper, "Remember when I was shot by that asshole and Derek stayed with me to protect me?" Emily nodded. "Well, I accidentally walked into him in the shower because my bathroom door doesn't lock and he'd just stepped out of the shower and he was dripping wet in all his glory!" Garcia was smiling and her face was deeply crimsoned as she recalled the glorious vision that was permanently etched in her mind. "Right before I averted my eyes, I saw and memorized. And honey, I SAW EVERYTHING!" She and Emily began to laugh!

"So, how long was he when he was au neutral?" Emily asked cheekily.

"Oh… at least a good six inches and very big!"

Emily's mouth dropped down. "No way!"

Garcia nodded knowingly, "Oh way, my lovely. Can you imagine when he's...um…at full staffed!"

"OH. MY. GOD!" Emily blushed deeply. "Wow! What a ride that would be!" She grinned widely; twin red spots on her cheeks!

"I know!" Then Garcia hesitated, "Um…Quid pro quo, mon amie, I gave you the deeds on my beloved now you must confirm something I heard from our distant county friend, JJ." Garcia gushed hurriedly as she looked at her watch; they had about five more minutes."This is about you 'oops' incident with Hotch when you two were stuck in a room in Garfield, Texas last year."

"What do you mean, 'oops' incident with Hotch?" Emily frowned at her in confusion.

"Oh peaches, don't play the innocent card with me." Garcia said, woundedly. "JJ gave me the 411 on it and she spared no details. According to her, it was a major oops. So spill!"

Emily licked her lips and tried to wave her hands away, "PG, it was no big deal. JJ had an active imagination. You know how she is now since she had Henry. She treats us like him and talks to us like we're a bunch of kids."

Garcia shook her head, "Oh no, chickie, no to fast. JJ was coherent. I'm going to hound you till you spill OR I'm gonna go to the other horse's mouth."

"What do you mean the other horse's…? You mean Hotch? Damn you, JJ!"

Garcia began to chuckle in a not so friendly manner. "She did say you'd curse her name."

"Bitch…."

Garcia grinned. "And that too. So, spill will ya?"

"Okay…okay, quit badgering." Emily cut her eyes at her best friend but Penelope did not mind as she knew Emily was teasing her.

"Hotch and I were at the only available and only hotel in Garfield because it was a small town and because they had to close down the city hall due to an infestation of termites. It was a disaster when the roof of the Hall collapsed and three people were hurt but that's not the problem." Emily was waving her hands about her in her usual dramatic ways. "The thing was we had to evac the building in a hurry because the room we were interviewing the convict was suddenly spewing sewer and Hotch and I and the convict were covered with shit and piss."

Garcia began to guffaw.

"Yeah, laugh now, Pen but you wouldn't be if you were there covered in crap!"

Garcia waved at her, "I'm sorry…go on Em."

"Anyways…we had two rooms at first at the hotel until the desk clerk called us and asked if we could share because they had to house several guests as well. Hotch being Hotch said yes since we've done it before."

"You have?" Garcia stared at her.

Emily nodded, "Of course but it's not a big deal. JJ and I used to bunk with the guys when we travel up North where the conditions were much rougher."

Garcia nodded, "Okay...continue."

They then began to leave from their seats and headed for the elevators and back to the BAU; lunch time was over.

"Hotch had let me cleaned up first while he returned to his room to clear out and when I was done, we swapped. Apparently he had forgotten we were bunking and his cell began to ring in the room. He dashed out of the bath room to answer it and stood frozen while I stood frozen near the bed staring at him in shock." She and Garcia were laughing hard as they stepped into the elevator which luckily was empty.

"And then what happened?"

Emily shrugged, "Nothing, he quickly grabbed his phone and slung back into the bathroom." She took a deep breath.

"You mean that's it? You didn't follow him into the bathroom?"

"Garcia! No! I didn't…well, I wanted to but he retreated kinda hurriedly." Emily said sounding disappointed.

"But you did see his...you know…"

Emily grinned from ear to ear, "Of course. You know there's nothing wrong with my eyesight."

Garcia chuckled. "I'm glad about that, what happened? How's his equipment?"

"Well, he's very …manly. That's all I'm going to say." Emily blushed deeply again.

"More than my Derek?"

Emily leaned in and wrapped her arm around Garcia ample shoulder, "All I'm saying is, for a white guy, Hotch is very well …endowed." She then removed her hand from Garcia as they walked into the bull pen and separated as Emily moved to her desk.

Garcia watched after her friend as she shook her head and entered her 'sanctuary' as she muttered, "No wonder she's so hung up on him….Oh dear, no pun intended!" She laughed at her own pun until she'd reached her office.

Just as Emily picked up her report and opened it, Reid came rushing in and tossed his satchel down on his desk, startling Emily as she looked up at the young doctor.

"Hello, Dr. Reid. Enjoy your lunch?"

"Emily! I need to talk to you…privately!" He leaned over both their desks as he said excitedly.

Emily watched him worriedly, "Reid, are you okay?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine but this is not about me. This is about you. Come on…to the uh…" he looked about him and saw the break room was unoccupied. "The break room, let's go in there!" He pointed and began to walk hurriedly towards the room.

"Okay, Reid," Emily followed him into the room and stood before him. "You're scaring me. What's going on?"

Reid leaned out and looked about him.

Emily did likewise, "Who are we watching out for?"

Reid turned around to stare at her, "Morgan and Hotch."

Surprise, "What? Why?"

Moving back into the room, Reid began to tell Emily what he'd over heard in the Archival Room.

"A bet?" Emily said in disbelief.

Reid nodded.

Emily frowned, "Why?"

Reid flicked his long hair aside, "Emily! Haven't you been listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah…I have." She nodded as she looked pensively. "But did they say what the winner gets?"

Reid sighed, "Emily! You!" Reid was flinging his long hands all over room, Emily ducked to avoid being hit. "Sorry."

Emily frowned at him and was about to leave when Reid pulled her back by her sleeve. "What? Don't tell me there's more?"

"Er, no but what are you going to do about them?" Reid leaned close to her.

Emily leaned away from him. "hmm…nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing? They have a bet on you? Like a thing! And you're not doing anything?"

"Reid…Reid…"She held onto his flailing arms and held onto him. "Calm down, will ya?"

Reid nodded as he stopped his panicky motions.

"Hey…hey, are you all right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." He nodded again. "I'm just worried about you." He said softly.

Emily nodded. "I'll be fine, Reid. I can handle them. Say nothing to them and I'll take care of it, trust me, okay?"

He nodded reluctantly. "Okay, Emily. I trust you."

She nodded and they walked out of the break room just in time to see Hotch coming out of the conference room and looked down at them.

"Oh, just the two I'm looking for. How about a hand with the Gordon case?"

Emily and Reid exchanged looks and Emily nodded, "Sure Hotch, we'll be glad to do so."

Reid nodded. "Yeah, glad to…what's the dateline?"

Hotch leaned over, "Four days."

"Oh…No problem." He made to move but Emily held on to him. Reid turned around to look at her.

"Whatever you do, don't say a word about this bet." She cautioned. Then staring at him, she began to smile, "And just go along with me, okay?"

Reid frowned, "Er…so long as no one gets hurt."

Emily chuckled, "No, not at all unless Hotch and Morgan decided to have a shoot out like they did in the old Western movies." She hooked her hand around the young doctor's elbow and together they moved up the stairs and headed to the conference room. "They'll wish they never made this bet." Emily muttered.

….

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

She's All That! – Chapter 3

.

"Bernard Gordon's lawyer, Bernard, has got to be under the influence of sniffing a big bag of douche for coming up with this ridiculous idea." Emily muttered as she opened the fifth report. "His client's about to be fried, why can't that dumbass see it?"

"Defense always try to find loop holes in the last hour of their client's stay of execution. And they'd like to dig up even the minutest word and make a point…a big point." Reid explained.

Emily set her report down and stared at him and smiled, "Is that right, Spencer? I'd love to hear more of it." She invited, her hand under her chin as she stared at him dreamily.

Reid, Hotch, and Morgan slowly looked up and stared at Emily.

Ignoring the two, Emily kept her gaze at Reid, "I always find your theologies very fascinating."

"You do?" The three men uttered together.

"Well" Reid stammered. "I have many more if you care to listen to my …my er, prose about serial killers on death rows."

Emily continued to smile affectionately at him, "I would, Spencer but as you can see Hotch and Morgan are pressed for time right now. How about you and I meet later?"

Hotch and Morgan exchanged glances and leaned over and whispered, "Did you see that? They're going out?" Hotch pointed out.

"Yeah," Morgan nodded. "I thought Emily can't stand Reid?"

Hotch shrugged, "Beats me. She'd always wanted to beat the crap out of him whenever he opens his mouth."

Morgan shook his head as he grinned while he was went back to his report. "Hey, take a look at this evidence; there was a partial fingerprint that was still unidentified. Did we miss this five years ago?"

"Let's sent it to the lab and see if it hits the updated IAFIS and CODIS database." Hotch nodded.

"Gotcha boss." Morgan nodded as he stood up and was about to leave the conference room when Emily stood up.

"Wait Morgan, I'll come with you." She smiled at him. Hotch frowned at Morgan darkly.

Morgan, on the other hand, was grinning widely, "Sure Princess, come on! Let's go."

They left the conference room together.

"Hey Hotch," Reid began. Hotch shook his head as he braced himself. "Actually, if it's been over 5 years, there's really been a lot since IAFIS and CODIS had updated their database and a lot had added to the system…"

"Somebody please spare me." Hotch muttered under his breath.

…

Four days later, the case of People vs. Gordon was wrapped and completed. The defendant lost his final appeal, thanks to the BAU keen observation and pinpointed the Gordon's conviction; the judge had refused to overturn his ruling. The execution was still set to be carried out the next evening.

"How about a celebratory dinner at the new restaurant in La Nouveau?" Morgan suggested cheerfully.

Reid shook his head, "Er…rain check for me please," he raised his hand like a high school kid. "I have to meet with my chess club, new members induction."

"Looks like it's just the three of us?" Morgan looked at Hotch and Emily, although he was hoping Hotch would bow out as well because of Jack.

"Er, I have Jack tonight, so a rain check for me too." Hotch said disappointedly.

_Yes!_ Morgan exclaimed privately.

Emily smiled widely, "Well, I guess it's you and me, Morgan! We could continue with our discussion on our new book."

Morgan leaned close to her, "I look forward to it, Emily." He beamed happily at her; the thought of having her all to himself was hardening his body.

Hotch glared at Morgan darkly as he stood up abruptly, "I'll see you folks tomorrow then, good night." He turned to leave quickly.

Emily turned to look at Hotch and felt guilty for just a moment until she recalled their bets and her heart hardened and turned back to Derek, "So, I'll meet you at the restaurant?"

Morgan nodded, "Sure, 7pm?"

Emily yawned and covered her mouth quickly, "Sorry! Long day. 7pm is fine."

As they left the conference room, Emily received another text from McAllister, this time he wanted to meet her at a local bar ASAP.

Half an hour later, she was walking into 'The Leaping Purple Frog'.

"Hey, Sean!" She leaned over and pecked him on his bearded cheek.

"How are you, lassie?" He greeted her in his Irish accent.

Emily smiled, "Sean, you know we're not here for a social reunion. What're you doing here? The last thing you and I wanted is to meet one another." She frowned at him as she studied his facial feature; he did not seem too peaceful, in fact he looked very disturbed and bothered and very uncomfortable; _not good._

"Ian Doyle has escaped." He said simply.

Stunned, Emily whispered, "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Where was he?" She asked him.

"He escaped from Russia, killed a cabbie…stabbed him and took his vehicle." He informed her.

Emily was silent before she asked the question, "Am I in danger?"

McAllister stared at her, "We all are."

She nodded thoughtfully, "I take it Clyde's taking the usual precautionary measures…What about Tsia and Jeremy."

He nodded, "You know they've been notified. Emily you know he's coming for us." He took a drink from his tumbler of Scotch on the rocks, she noticed his hands shook a little; for as long as she knew him and she'd know Sean for over ten years, he had the most steady hands.

"Clyde wants to meet with all of us." Sean said as he shook his head. "I told him it's out of the question."

Emily frowned, "How much time do we have before Doyle finds us, Sean?"

He shrugged, "Not long, about a day or two. He has people here already, waiting for his orders."

Emily bit her lips as she began to pick on her stubby and non-existent nails.

Sean leaned over and grabbed at her hands, "What did I tell you about your habit?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "I'm sorry, they're hard to break." He knew her so well.

He released them and sat back, "Yeah, I know. I have a few of them myself." He then raised his tumbler to show her before he took another drink.

"Where's Yvette and the kids?" Emily nodded at him.

Sean sighed, "They're at her mother's for now. I'm heading there tonight."

Emily nodded. "Just don't stop for anything, and ditch your phone."

He nodded as he stood up and leaned over to kiss her forehead, "I'm so sorry, Emily love. I wish we'd put an end to this."

Emily nodded without looking at him, she'd tried not to shed a tear, "Yeah me too. Remember what I said about JTF?"

He grinned, "Yeah, you used to remind me daily what it stood for; 'Just Trying to Fuck us." He chuckled as he left their table.

Emily chuckled to herself and then looked ahead of her and no one in particular, "Yup, I'm so right, aren't I? Just Trying to Fuck us once again." She then stood up and left the bar after she'd toss a few bucks down. "Damn you, Clyde."

Unawares, someone followed her out of the bar as well…

…..

Morgan was sitting at the chic restaurant by himself; Emily was half an hour late.

He was crunching on his fourth dried bread stick when his cell phone rang and he received a text and frowned.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he deleted the text as soon as he'd read it.

Suddenly he felt that he was no longer alone…he looked up and almost jumped out of his seat; it was Emily.

She was standing before him, dressed in red and looked really sexy in an above the knee playful flair skirt and red sleeveless low-cut blouse.

"Wow!" Derek was shocked as he stared openly at her and ran his eyes from top to bottom and back to the top again. "Am I dreaming?"

Emily giggled, "Nope, you're looking at the real me."

Derek stood up and held a chair for her, like a gentleman. "I like this real you, Princess."

"Thanks, Derek."She smiled.

He nodded as he sat beside her. "No, thank you, Emily."

She whipped her head and stared at him "What for?"

"For taking the time to dress up, it's worth the wait."

She smiled as she leaned forward giving him an eye-full of her cleavage. "I'm sorry but I couldn't decide what to wear."

He stared at her as he grinned, showing off his teeth, "Well, it's worth the wait, Em. I don't mind at all. Shall we order?" He tapped on the menu on the table before her. "I'm hungry."

Emily nodded as she opened her menu and began looking at it.

Derek smiled at her dreamily and waited, his body was hardening painfully, "Yeah…take your time, Princess." He looked up and the waiter who had been hovering anxiously came over as he asked him to give them a moment more when someone came to sit across from him.

"Hi!" It was Hotch! "Is it too late to join you guys?"

"No," Emily brightened when she saw him. "I thought you had Jack?"

"As it turned out, he decided to spend the night with his soccer buddy." Hotch grinned happily, "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much, we were about to order!" She said happily. She handed Morgan's menu to him, "Here's Derek's, he knows what he's getting."

She opened her menu again and began to study her selection.

Derek gave him an angry look as he leaned over to him and whispered, "You're cramping my style, pal."

"I didn't know it's date, date for the two of you. Last I remember, it was supposed to be a celebration dinner…for three." Hotch whispered from behind the menu.

"By the way, Emily." Hotch grinned as he placed the menu down. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Hotch." She smiled at him. "That's sweet of you."

He smiled softly at her.

"Can we order now?" Derek asked them crossly.

"Yes, of course, Derek." Emily turned to smile at him as well. "I'm starving!"

"Oh yes, I'm starving, too." Hotch nodded as he began to order with the waiter standing next to him.

"It's going to be a long, long night." Griped Derek as he began to order his selection.

…..

Outside the restaurant, in a black nondescript car. Two men were sitting inside observing the restaurant La Nouveau when a woman climbed into the back seat of the car.

"Sean took a commercial to Thailand but his family is in Belgium." She informed the two in the front seat.

"No doubt he's doing the shake just in case Doyle's pack decided to tail him." The one in the driver seat nodded to her.

"When are you going to talk to her?" She asked him. "Doyle's been sighted making a landing in Belfast."

He was looking over at the restaurant, "Soon, soon."

"Are we going to involve the whole BAU team?" the one sitting on the passenger seat asked him. "We could use all the help we can get."

"I'm not sure at the moment. Interpol has not given me the green."

The one in the back seat leaned forward, "We don't have much time. Emily must know by now we'll make contact soon."

The driver nodded, "Okay, tomorrow we'll talk to her." He sighed heavily. "She's going to hate me."

"She already did." She smiled from behind. "Remember Paris?"

He rolled his eyes at the rearview mirror at her, "You're never ever going to let me forget about that incident, are you?"

The other two laughed at him, "And neither will Emily."

"Shit." He said as he shook his head. "Bugger to both of you."

…

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**I do want to thank Guest reviewer for your wonderful reviews! Thank you! and to all that did not sign in and i can't thank you personally, thank you!**

**.**

**By the way...if you have not pick it up yet...Ashley Seaver did not make it in this story! Still not warmed to her character, which i think was a total 'what the heck was the producers thinking?' it didn't work!**

**. And if you have not heard...rumors is Paget Brewster/Emily is coming back for a guest appearance (Major yeah!) in episode 200! Can't wait!**

**.**

**She's All That!** – Chapter 4

.

"So Emily?" Derek was smiling at her as they were standing by her car in the parking lot outside the restaurant.

"Yeah, Derek?"

"Do you want to come over to my place?" He invited her as he held his breath.

Hotch was still in the restaurant; he was taking care of the bill.

Emily frowned as she thought of saying no when she saw a dark car nearby and changed her mind, "Yes!" She said hurriedly. Then laughed when she saw Morgan's surprised reaction and felt shy suddenly. "I mean I'd love to."

Brightened, he smiled. "Okay, I'll see you in twenty minutes? You know how to get to my pad?"

She rolled her eyes, "Please, I'm sure it has a bright neon sign."

He chuckled and saw Hotch coming out and turned back to her. "Hey, let's not tell him about it, okay?"

Emily lifted a brow at him and shrugged, "Okay, whatever you say."

Hotch smiled at her and stopped smiling when he glanced over to Derek and nodded at him.

"Great dinner, I guess we're heading home?"

Emily and Morgan nodded once.

Hotch looked at her and then at Morgan but he kept to himself, "I'll see you two tomorrow. Good night."

"Night, Hotch." Emily smiled at him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Hotch." Derek nodded at him.

…..

Half an hour later, Emily and Derek were at Morgan's house.

Hotch parked a block away as he fumed, "That underhanded bastard." He muttered.

He was about to get out of his car when he spotted another car parking two cars from him; he had noticed it from the restaurant earlier.

Pulling his gun out, he went around the cars and bending down low, he came from behind and opened the driver's door and held the gun to the head of the driver. "Why are you following us?"

The three in the car turned to him as the driver said "Agent Aaron Hotchner, please put your gun down, we're on your side."

"Sorry if I'm skeptical at the moment but until you identify yourself in one minute, I'm going to start shooting."

The driver began to chuckle, "Is this what you call the American way?" He said in his British accent.

Hotch shook his head, "Not at all, I believe it's an international way."

The female in the back seat reach over and whispered to the driver as the driver nodded, "Fine, we'll do it this way although I'd rather she be told first but it's inevitable."

Hotch frowned, "Who is this she you're referring to? Is it Emily?" He glared at them. He removed his cell phone from his jeans, "Start talking or you'll be heading to the police station."

The driver nodded to the other two and they produced their badges, "I'm Clyde Easter, Interpol. This is Jeremy Wolff and Tsia Mosely."

Hotch lowered his gun, "The list from JTF-12. Who are you people exactly?"

The three exchanged worried glances. "How much do you know about the mission, Agent Hotchner?" Clyde Easter climbed out of the car and stood before him. The other two came out as well and walked around to flank Clyde.

Hotch noticed their stance and saw they were armed as well even though they had not drawn them out yet.

"I chance upon a box in the FBI Archival Room and saw the letter stating JTF-12 with three of your name plus a Sean McAllister and another but it's redacted. Who is Lauren Reynolds? Why was her accident in France made the news?" Hotch asked as he studied them.

Clyde turned to look at Tsia and Jeremy and said, "Lauren Reynolds is Emily Prentiss."

…

Sitting in the living room of Derek's house, Emily was looking about her and smiled; she liked his homeliness décor he'd put into it as it was all about his family.

She ran her hand over the snow globe Ellie Spicer made for him; that young lady was growing up like the proverbial weed and becoming beautiful too. Pity her father would never see her now or ever, no thanks to that psycho-serial killer Billy Flynn.

Then there was his mother, Fran, and his two sisters featured prominently everywhere as well as Penelope Garcia.

Emily smiled softly when she recognized the pictures of all the photographs taken of Garcia and Derek, mostly in front of bars. Emily shook her head; they really did not have much of a social life beside work and bars. It was the team's standing joke now; how many bars could they hit in every state. Reid had even started a matchbook collection. At last count it was over 513.

"Would you like a nightcap or something else?" Derek came into the room and sat by her.

Emily smiled, "Coffee…I have to drive home, remember?"

"You can call a cab." He smiled widely as he leaned forward.

She arched her brow, "A cup of coffee, my friend." She gave him a wry look as she placed her hands on her lap.

He dropped his head down to his chin in surrender and sighed, "Coffee it is." He left her alone and gone into his kitchen.

Emily felt bad for him but once again she had to hardened herself when she recalled the bet and shook her head; if he had not made the bet with Hotch and sounded so cocky, she'd have….well, she'd have given him a chance, perhaps?

She could tell Derek was serious with her, and honestly she liked him.

And she liked Hotch, too.

Emily sighed; it was not fair! Why did the BAU team have two of the most gorgeous of male species in the entire male human universe? It was just not fair they were presently here in _her_ universe.

"Maybe I should move to Utah," she muttered as she stared at a photograph of Derek posing in front of a bar in Connecticut. "Utah has polygamy laws…if a man can have more than one wife, why can't a woman have more than one husband? Maybe I should make a pitch to amend to that law." She sighed again.

"Here you go, coffee." Derek was carrying a hot mug for her and set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "It's hot."

She nodded, "Thanks Derek."

He nodded as he sat close to her and draped his arm over the back of the couch, his hand touching her shoulder.

Emily turned to look at him.

Derek smiled and was about to ask her when her phone rang.

He dropped his head to his chin again, "I don't believe this."

"Sorry." She said and saw on the Caller ID, Hotch's face and frowned. "What's he calling me for?"

Derek leaned over and saw his face and narrowed his gaze, "What is his problem?" He muttered.

Emily tried to refrain from laughing out loud at the comical look on Derek's face as she said before she answered, "It could be important, Derek...Prentiss."

"Emily, it's Hotch."

"Yeah, I know. Is everything okay?" she asked him.

Derek was giving her an exasperated look as he leaned his head all the way back on the couch, his eyes then closed as he shook his head in disbelief; he was going to beat the crap out of his supervisor, his Unit Chief. The man was ruining his chance, all because he was jealous!

"What?" Emily frowned.

Derek sensing her voice inflection sounded different, straightened and turned to look at her with concern.

"Yeah…Are you kidding me?" She looked at Derek with surprise. "Sure…I'll meet you, my apartment...what? Okay, I'll let Derek and the rest know. I'll meet you there." She began to stand up from the couch as she ended the call.

Derek had stood up too, towering over her, "Emily, is everything okay?"

She'd looked pale as she began to step out and pace about, "Derek, we have to head back to the BAU."

"Now?" He looked stunned.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, now." She began to dial, "Rossi, where are you? Oh yeah…hey, I hate to tell you to change out of your silky PJs but I have a priority one situation that needs you back at the Ponderosa. See you there in one."

She ended the call and made another call, "Reid, put those chess pieces down, kid and get back to the BAU. We have a situation, meet you there. I'll explain later."

Then another call as she began to walk out the door.

"Hey, give me a moment, I have to set the alarm." Derek held his hand up.

Emily nodded; her phone in her ear as she paused.

After he'd punched some digits into a box, Derek nodded and turned to her, "Let me drive us back to the BAU."

She smiled, "Thanks but I needed to go home for a moment to get some things first."

He nodded, "I'll swing us there." He opened the passenger side as Emily slid into the seat.

"Penelope, I hope you're not in bed yet. Oh…" Her cheeks reddened suddenly. "Oh…okay, well, can you and Kevin finish…uh, it? Oh my god, I can't believe this …but we have a priority one. Yeah, see you back at the bureau. Sorry." She apologized again.

"Is Garcia okay?" Derek frowned with concern.

Emily nodded, "Yeah sure, just don't ask me what she and Kevin are doing."

Morgan shut his eyes and shook his head, "Oh damn! Thank you, Emily. Too late, I'll never be able to look at Lynch again without laughing." He chuckled as he started the ignition.

"Yeah, me too." Emily said miserably.

"So, Prentiss." He looked at her for a moment before turning back to the road, "Are you in trouble?"

Emily was quiet for a moment before she answered him, "Not exactly, Derek but I think it'll be best if we wait till we get to the bureau before I explain everything to you…to everyone, for the matter."

"Sounds ominous."

"Yeah, you could say that."

He frowned, "Okay, you're really scaring me, and you know it takes a lot to scare me."

She looked at him, "Derek, you should be." She said softly.

Derek did not reply as he drove on.

…

A little later, the BAU group was sitting in the conference room facing three strangers as Emily was sitting between two groups as if she was a mediator.

Hotch was standing near the large screen as he began, "Okay, the reason you guys are called in at this hour is because we have a priority one situation.

"Hotch?" Derek spoke up. "How about an introduction?" He turned to gaze at the visitors, his curiosity was vastly perked and much more so when Emily greeted them earlier in a very familiar way.

Clyde nodded to Hotch and spoke up as he introduced them to the team.

Derek arched his brow at Hotch, "Er, aren't they…?"

"We're with Interpol." Clyde Easter said.

The BAU team began to exchange curious looks amongst themselves.

"Okay," Garcia raised her hand. "The one hundred and millionth dollar question is, what are you doing here? And why am I here?" She placed her hand on her cheek and looked at them glumly; their presence had interrupted her and Kevin's weekly 'date-night'.

Emily suddenly stood up, surprising Reid, Rossi and Garcia; she was still in her red mini-dress which Hotch and Derek couldn't keep their eyes off her despite the seriousness of the situation.

"In order to explain their presence, I have to explain about operation JTF-12."

"What's that?" Dave leaned forward and asked her.

Emily opened an envelope she had brought with her, the manila envelope she and Morgan had went to her apartment to retrieve.

"Six years ago, the Interpol formed a team called JTF-12, our mission was to infiltrate a rogue IRA group who was selling illegal arms to anyone who'd fund their beliefs. Their leader's name was Ian Doyle." She passed a photograph of him to the BAU team.

"You said rogue, Prentiss." Hotch began. "Was he prior IRA?"

"Yes he is, Agent Hotchner." Clyde Easter answered, "He was a former IRA Captain and goes by the name of Valhalla. This information we obtained from Emily's undercover operation."

"Undercover?" Derek stared at her, his brow a deep frown. "How deep undercover were you?" He had done undercover work before when he was a cop in Chicago, so he knew sometimes they'd go deep but he also knew Interpol was known to go way deep. Their reputation had preceded them…

Emily glanced over at Clyde, " Agent Morgan, Emily went in as an undercover operative Lauren Reynolds who subsequently died in a staged car accident."

Emily paled slightly as she pulled out a photocopied newspaper article of the car accident and passed it around to the BAU team.

Derek looked up at Hotch who nodded.

"Hotch and I saw this photocopy print before." Morgan said.

Emily frowned, "Where?"

"In the Archival Room." Hotch explained. "The box fell when I tipped it, I was looking for the Gordon file." He was looking at Emily. "We happened to see only two sheets from the box; the newspaper clipping and the JTF list."

"Why is a JTF box in the FBI Archival Room?"

Clyde frowned, "I'm not sure…"

"I put it there."

…

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Also thank you Guest Taylor for your reviews too! And again everyone! You're all awesome!**

**.**

She's All That! – Chapter 5

.

"I put it there."

They turned to look at Emily.

"Why?" Reid asked her. "I mean what else is in the box?"

"I don't trust the Interpol filing system," she looked over at Clyde.

Tsia Mosely and Jeremy Wolff nodded. "Emily's right," Tsia agreed. "They've been known to misfile or let leak their information."

"Yes," Reid cut in. "Julian Assange."

The Interpol agents groaned painfully as Reid looked at them. "Still a sore subject, lad." Clyde said.

Reid frowned at the usage 'lad' from Clyde but refrained from adding.

"All right, back to -12," Clyde nodded. "Emily's assignment was to infiltrate Doyle and once we've identified him as Valhalla, we arrest him after we'd extracted her out of there."

"But we were compromised, Clyde." Emily said.

Clyde nodded.

Tsia and Jeremy exchanged glances.

Morgan and Hotch exchanged looks, they'd noticed the familiar way Clyde had addressed her.

"When Sean text'ed me the first time a few day ago, I made some inquiries…and found an old contact Jack Fahey, who apparently still remembers me."

"When did you find the time to do so, Emily?" Garcia asked her. Emily gave her a wry look and glanced over to her old Interpol team. "Oh," Garcia blushed slightly. "I take it you're not who you really are but then again, we really don't know the real you at all, do we?" She said with a wounded tone.

Emily frowned slightly, "Garcia, I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt you."

Garcia nodded but she still looked hurt.

Emily sighed as she continued, "I met with Sean earlier today and he told me Doyle had escaped from Russia which I know was not true."

"How did you know?"Clyde narrowed his gaze at her. "No one was supposed to know except the higher brass in France."

She smiled at him which didn't reach her eyes, "Why did you think the box was here to begin with and not at Interpol, Clyde?"

"Em, exactly which side are you on?" He challenged her angrily as he leaned forward in the conference room.

The rest of the two groups were watching with interest.

"You tell me, Clyde." She flung it back at him. "I learned about him four years ago when I was here in the Bureau. He was placed in Camp 22 in North Korea even though I was led to believe he was in Russia, just like Sean. You'd just sign his death warrant, his, Yvette and the kids."

Clyde glared angrily at her, "I was just doing my job, Emily!"

"Bull shit, Clyde!" Emily yelled.

"Emily!" Morgan stood up and held his hands up at her.

She turned to look at him, "Stay out of it, Morgan." She then turned to Garcia. "Can you get in contact with him, we need him and his family back here ASAP." She slid a piece of paper to Garcia.

The technical analysis nodded and began to type in the flight number, "I can have TSA hold him and transfer him back to States, Emily." She informed her.

"Thanks Garcia, I'd appreciate it. And the family, please put them on the first available plane too…"

"Wait," Clyde held his hand out and looked at Tsia, "Do it, Tsia, get it done and as fast as they can get here."

She stood up and pulled her phone out and began dialing.

Jeremy stood up with her.

"Ian Doyle whereabouts?" Hotch demanded.

"Last known location is Belfast." Clyde provided.

Emily nodded, "His mother's home is there. She's dead even though he still retains her residence."

"Not anymore." Dave pointed out. "We should have the proper authorities to check into that."

"His mother was Ida McDonnell." Emily provided.

Garcia nodded, "On it… and...it's notified." She sat back and looked up at Emily who nodded back gratefully.

"You think he's on his way here?" Hotch inquired.

"No doubt." Clyde nodded.

"His game plan?"

"All that hurt him."

Morgan leaned back and rubbed his face, "I bet that's a long list."

"We're going to have to put a lot of people into protective custody, Clyde." Emily pointed out. "Do you have the list?"

"I don't but Interpol does."

"Make the call." She said firmly. "Starting with the ones who had arrested and interrogated him."

Clyde glared at her but he stood up and took his phone out and began dialing and soon was speaking in French.

When he was done, he turned back to Hotch, "It's done, you'll have the list soon."

"Hotch," Morgan was staring at him, "We should get in contact with the locals and get them to help get those people into a safe house or something."

Hotch nodded, "But I'm much more interested in getting Doyle. How we can catch him before he can begin his path of destruction. What do you know of him?" He looked at Clyde.

Clyde on the other hand shook his head, "Oh no, not me. Emily is your Doyle profiler."

The BAU team turned their attention to her, especially Morgan who was staring at her in a particular way.

Emily couldn't help shivered uncontrollably under his odd gaze; she could only describe him as angry.

"Ian Doyle is a terrorist; he is responsible in three separate bombings at the British embassies in Northern Ireland, Wales, and Scotland. Those three bombings killed over 60 people in total." Emily pointed. "He's also responsible in providing arms for the Syrians, Kenyans, and a smaller German faction. That's how I met him through Jack Fahey originally. He introduced us, who's also a weasel."

"Where can we find this weasel?" Rossi grinned.

"A bar called 'The Black Shamrock' in Boston. That's the last known location where Doyle and I met." Emily was looking far; Hotch and Morgan knew she was recalling their meeting.

"Is that his home from home?" Hotch asked her.

Emily nodded, "He has a few properties there as well as a home in Tuscany unless Interpol had confiscated it?" She turned to Clyde.

He nodded, "Sorry darling, not my call."

"You are sure he'll be heading here in Virginia, and not back to Boston, once he arrived here in America?" Morgan posed the question to them.

"As we'd stated," Jeremy Wolff, chimed in. "He'd want to seek his revenge."

"How will he find you?" Reid asked them.

"He'll do the usual bribery route. He has plenty of money hidden in off-shore accounts." Emily said. "He's not afraid to find the weakest…" She faltered as she glanced around at her former JTF-12 team members.

Hotch frowned and wondered why she'd stopped.

"Garcia," Hotch spoke up. "Could you show the Interpol agents the possible routes Doyle could have taken?" He then stood up and gave Emily a glance before he left the conference room. "…bathroom break for me and more caffeine…" he muttered.

"Yeah, me too." Emily said as she exited the room behind Hotch.

Morgan frowned heavily as he followed them with his eyes; _what the hell is going on with the two of them? Are they hiding something from me? Or everyone?_

When she left the conference room, she looked around and saw Hotch pacing down by her desk so she hurried down to join him.

He looked up when she stood before her. "One of them," he pointed towards the conference room. "Betrayed you. Which one?"

Emily stared at him wide eyed, "It's definitely not Clyde."

"You're sure?"

She nodded. "Yes, I…" She looked him into his eyes and said firmly. "I trust him with my life, Hotch."

"You and Easter have a…history?" He asked her darkly and jealously.

Emily slowly smile, "We do but not the way you think, Hotch. Please trust me."

He stared at her for a while before he nodded.

"Hotch, I have to get the box." She said.

"I'll come with you." He said.

They headed for the elevators when he asked her, "What else is in there?"

"You didn't see?" She frowned.

He shook his head, "I told you, we were pressed for time although I wish now we had."

She grinned as they stepped into the elevator.

"You'll see. It will tell you the assessment of -12 team members and list of Doyle's contacts and arms cache."

Hotch whistled, "Wow, now I really wished I had taken more than a small peek." He smiled at her; his dimples deepening.

Emily returned his smile shyly, "I'm glad you didn't because the assessment of Emily Prentiss back then was not something you'd wish to see…"

Just as the doors was beginning to close, a large hand suddenly came into the view to stop it as familiar voice cut in, "Care if I joined you two?"

…

Ian Doyle and his second in command, Liam, entered the lobby of the Hoover building.

The night security stood up and before he could greet them, Liam raised his snubbed Sig Sauer and shot him.

Four more men came in and together they entered the elevator, Liam pressed the number that would take them to the floor where the BAU unit was situated.

"Do you miss her?" Liam asked him in his Irish accent.

Doyle turned to stare at him and return his gaze back to the door of the elevator before he answered, "She'd wish she had never met me." He said calmly. "All I want is him."

Liam smiled maliciously, "We'll make her talk, we'll make her tell us where he is."

Doyle shook his head, "No, Liam, she's mine to deal with. Leave her to me. You round up the rest."

Liam checked the cartridge of his weapon and nodded, "No worries, my friend."

The other four behind them began to snicker.

"She's mine…Lauren Reynolds is mine." He muttered as the elevator doors opened and they spilled out.

…..

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

She's All That! – Chapter 6

.

Derek's face appeared as he wedged himself into the elevator as the door closed again. He turned around to face the two.

Hotch glared at him but Emily smiled at him, "Not at all, Derek. We're just going to the Archival Room to retrieve the box."

"Oh how nice," He grinned as he moved to stand between Hotch and Emily. "I'll just give you a hand then."

"It's just a damn box, Morgan." He muttered under his breath angrily. "How many federal agents does it take to carry a box?"

Emily chuckled, "Hey, that sounds like one of those light bulb jokes Reid used to quiz us, remember that guys?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "How could I forget that? For two whole weeks, we were subjected to his light bulb torture jokes." He banged the back of his head against the wall of the elevator.

She giggled again.

"And whose bright idea it was to give him that friggin' book?" Hotch grumbled but his dimples were showing again.

As one, Morgan and Emily said, "Dave Rossi." They then looked at each other and smiled as they bumped their fists.

When they reached the sublevel of the Archival room, they quickly moved towards the right shelf and to the box.

Being the tallest, Derek reached up and retrieved the box and handed it to Emily. But she quickly removed the lid as he was holding on to the box and looked over them until she found the sealed manila envelope that was marked 'Team Assessment'.

She looked through them quickly until she reached two in particular and read quickly.

Derek and Hotch stood before her as they watched, "Did you learn speed-reading from Reid? How much was his class? Or was it freebie with benefits?" Derek teased her.

She didn't acknowledge him directly except to flip him off with her finger.

Hotch sniggered at her gesture.

"Ouch!" Derek grinned.

"Tsia Mosely and Jeremy Wolff." Emily sighed as she closed her eyes. "The assessments stated here they were not the strongest agents in the team. That's why Clyde didn't divulge Doyle's imprisonment location; he didn't trust either of them."

"Wait," Derek frowned at her. "You mean to tell me, they'll most likely betray the -12 team back 5 years ago?"

Emily glanced over to Hotch and nodded, "And now."

"Oh shit…didn't Easter ask Mosely to get ahold of McAllister's family and get them to a safe house in Belgium?" Hotch frowned as he began to pale.

"He was testing her loyalties," Emily's eyes widened.

"I think she'd failed." Hotch said as he began to look into the box and saw another set of pictures. "Who's this? This boy and woman?" His brow was deep.

She began to dial Clyde's number but no one was answering.

Then she tried Reid's…again, he was not answering.

"Something's up. No one's answering their cell." Emily said as she tried Garcia.

"Must be because we're two levels below underground, Prentiss." Derek pointed out.

"I guess I'll try again when we get back up." She said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

Hotch pointed at the photograph, "Who's this, Emily?"

"This is Declan, he's Ian Doyle's son." She revealed and looked up and watched his and Derek's reaction.

Hotch arched his brow, "Doyle has a son? You said is, that means he's still alive?" She nodded. "But this picture…?"

"It's staged." Emily admitted. "I…the Interpol and I made it up to look like Declan was bound and tortured, and later killed along with his nanny Louise." She pointed at the bound woman next to Declan.

Derek frowned, "Why? To what purpose?"

"It was my suggestion…" She began to pace about the room. "Doyle was being turned over to North Korea and knowing their torture methods, I'd figure they might find out about Declan. Interpol would not be able to protect him from them and they'd come for him."

Hotch and Derek nodded; they knew the North Koreans were ruthless and would use whatever means of torture to get what they needed.

"So, you helped Doyle, anyways?" Derek arched his brow. "Sounds to me, you still had some feelings for that scumbag." He accused her.

"No matter what a scumbag he is, Derek," Emily frowned. "No person should be subjected to the methods of torture those people in North Korea use. They do not follow the Geneva Convention guidelines." She glared at him and turned from him angrily. "I had to save Declan. I was not interested in saving Ian Doyle. I've seen him kill people without blinking. The bastard can burn in hell for all I care." She gritted her teeth. "All I care about is Declan."

Hotch nodded, "The atrocities committed by that communistic country…you cannot imagine and the pictures I've seen couldn't compare to reality."

Derek turned to face him, "You?" He frowned. "You've seen it?"

Hotch nodded, "I have and please…I can't give details but she's right."

"So you staged the death of Declan and his nanny, does Doyle know about it?" Derek asked her. He was studying the picture of someone holding a gun… "Wait...that's you, Emily!" He looked up at her. "You're holding that gun at Declan…Emily! How could you do this?" He was looking at her with derision.

Emily shook her head, "I explained to Declan we were play-acting and he thought it was good fun. Don't judge me, Derek! It was necessary. I was trying to save his life."

"Morgan, back off." Hotch came to stand beside Emily. "She had to do what she had in order to save him from both the North Koreans and Ian Doyle as well."

"Ian wants Declan to grow up to be just like him, a terrorist and mercenary." Emily explained. "I can't do it." She said softly.

Hotch turned to her, "You can't do it? What do you mean?"

She looked at the picture of Declan and recall the time before when she was playing with the young boy. "Ian saw how much we were getting along…he thought I could be a mother substitute for Declan. That I could raise him like the way he wants him to be; just like him because my undercover was like him as well. I was a perfect fit for Ian." She said softly.

Derek came closer to her, "Exactly how close did you get to Doyle, Emily?"

She was quiet for a while as she recalled those days…and nights when she spent with Ian. "I was so close …he fell in love with me…with Lauren Reynolds."

"He fell in love…!" Derek arched his brow. "You and he…My god, Emily! How could you?" He turned away from her angrily. "You are Lauren Reynolds!"

She shook her head as she stared at him, "No…no, I'm not! That was my undercover identity. Lauren Reynolds is dead."

"You keep telling yourself that but yet, in your eyes, Emily," Derek glared angrily at her. "Ian Doyle's still in love with who you are and he's coming for you and he's coming for Declan! You've put us all in danger!"

She shook her head again, "No…no, that's impossible! No one knows where Declan is, only myself and Declan's guardian, Mitch. But he's out of the country at the moment."

"Then who else?" Hotch asked.

"The only one is Garcia but she doesn't know because I placed a false point of contact name on my emergency contact folder."

"What's the name, Emily?"

"Clyde Easter's." She whispered. She looked at him, "Derek, don't look at me like that! I was only doing my job."

He shook his head, "Oh doing your job? You slept with a known terrorist, Emily!" He spread his hands out. "Do you ever consider how that might affect your head?"

She felt anger rise within her, "I do and I did! I had gone through the necessary psych eval so many times I was ready to explode!" She was swinging her hands about, too. "Every the Interpol psychologists…there were at least ten of them, they cleared me. They gave me a clean bill of health. I'm sorry you can't see my records because it's sealed and it'll be sealed until pigs talk! They told me I can get back to work. Clyde Easter even gave me a glowing recommendation." She turned away from him.

"But do you still have feelings for him?"

"Morgan! That's enough!" Hotch exclaimed. "I think she'd answered your question."

"No, Hotch!" Derek continued to glare at her angrily. "I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to give yourself to him! And you knew he's a terrorist, how could you, Emily?" He was almost nose to nose with her.

"What is your problem, Morgan?" Hotch arched his brow. "She told you, she's fine."

"How could you Emily?" He did not take his eyes off of her. "You used your body. You used your body to get what you needed and you call it a job? Where's your principle?"

"Damn you, Derek! Don't you dare judge me!" She raised her hand and slapped him hard!

…..

Back at the BAU, Ian Doyle and company were walking briskly about them.

"Get in the main storeroom and cut off their computer system, except for this floor." Doyle directed one of the men. "She's got to have it in here somewhere." He glanced at the computers in the bull pen.

He nodded and walked away down into the hallway.

They peeked into the BAU bullpen and saw that it was empty. Liam turned to Doyle, "Where's everyone? That bitch said they're all here."

Doyle looked about him and then looked up, "Up there." He pointed at the conference room. He turned to the other three who began to walk ahead of Doyle and Liam.

They opened the conference room abruptly and fired several shots up in the ceiling and shouted to them, "Hands up, all of you! Make a move, we'll shoot!"

Clyde, Tsia, Jeremy, Dave, Reid, and a weeping Garcia held their hands up as they were directed.

Liam and two of the men came around and began removing their firearms and cell phones.

When one of them searched Garcia, he looked over to Liam, "Er, this one is not armed, Liam."

He came to her, "You must be the computer geek-girl."

Garcia dried up instantly and said in a huff, "I'm not a geek-girl, you grey haired jerk-face!"

The man used the butt of his gun and hit Garcia hard on the side of her head, reducing her to the ground as she held onto her head, a small trickle of blood was flowing down but this time she did not cry.

"Hey, didn't your Momma teach you it's not gentlemanly to hit a lady?" Dave Rossi glared angrily at him.

The man walked to Dave and hit him hard as well, "No because that bitch died when I was a wee lad." He chuckled when he saw blood began to ooze from Dave's head.

"Where's Doyle?" Clyde frowned at Liam. "Where there's the dog, there's the owner…" He muttered.

"Where is Lauren Reynolds?" Ian Doyle, stepping into the conference room and stood before all of them, his gun pointing at Clyde. "Didn't expect to see me so soon, did you?"

"Well," Clyde began. "Not really but now that you're here, let me see…" he frowned a bit and then shook his head. "No, not at all, Doyle."

"Aw, what a pity." Ian said. "Now, where's Lauren…wait, I should use her real name, shouldn't I? Where's Emily Prentiss?"

Reid, Garcia, and Rossi exchanged worried looks.

"I don't know." Clyde admitted.

Ian turned to look as Tsia, "Where is she?" He was pointing the gun at her.

"She…" Tsia frowned as she was looking at the gun. "Wait, I thought if I give you what you needed, you let us go?"

"What the hell?" Garcia asked. "Did you just sell us out?"

"You know he's not going to let anyone in this room live, Tsia," Clyde said angrily. "Why did you do it?"

"We…," She then looked at Jeremy Wolff. "Needed the money to start a family…sorry Clyde." She looked down.

"How touching," Doyle ran his gun on her face. "Where is Emily?"

"I don't know. She left the room fifteen minutes ago."

Doyle turned to face the room, "If you don't tell me the whereabouts of Emily Prentiss right now, I'll start shooting…starting with this one." The barrel was pointed at Jeremy Wolff. "If you so love him, you will tell me where she is."

No one answered; no one knew where she, or Hotch and Morgan, had gone.

Tsia began to weep, "Please…don't. Somebody…"

"Look," Clyde said, "No one saw her leaving. She's probably in the bathroom. Did you check?" He glared at Doyle's men.

They looked at Doyle who sighed, "Well, go and check!" He exclaimed.

Two of them left the room.

They returned five minutes later and shook his head, "There's no one in the loo."

Tsia began to cry again and more, "Oh god! Jeremy…"

Jeremy looked at his fiancée and said bravely, "I love you, baby." Then he turned to Clyde. "I'm sorry about all this, Clyde."

Before anyone could react, Doyle nodded to Liam who raised his gun and shot Jeremy in head.

Garcia screamed out loud as she began to cry hard as Rossi and Reid gathered her to them and consoled her.

Tsia rushed down on the floor as she placed her face on his still face, "Jeremy! Oh god! I'm sorry…"

Clyde narrowed his eyes, "You bastard!"

Doyle pointed his gun at him, "Once again, where is she?"

"Once again," Clyde replied defiantly, "We don't know but she is obviously still somewhere in the building."

"Fine," Doyle nodded. "I'll wait but first…" He turned around and shot Tsia Mosely in her head, killing her instantly.

….

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

She's All That! – Chapter 7

.

"Emily!" Hotch caught her wrist. "Enough! Emily does not have to explain anything to us or you, Morgan." He looked at him.

"Let go of my hand, Hotch." She tried to shake her wrist free but he held onto her like a vise grip. "I'm fine." She tried to say it calmly.

"I will if you promise me you'd not hit him anymore." Hotch said.

"I can take care of myself, Hotch!" He continued to glare at her; her hand imprint was beginning to show on the side of his face.

Hotch released her wrist but remained alert.

"If you ever dare accuse me of not having principals, I won't be responsible for the next move and it won't be a slap!" She spun away from him as she tried to compose herself.

"All I'm saying is, how could you do it?" Derek approached from behind her. "Did Easter make you do it?"

She shook her head, "No, Clyde had nothing to do with it, Derek. We were not getting anywhere. The reason I was chosen for the job is because I was Ian's type; he likes brunettes."

"But?"

"No, Derek!" She spun back to face him, "There's no buts, we were losing time. There were rumors of a large cache that's being purchased by the Libyans and Interpol wants it stopped."

She looked far away from them as she recalled the incident, "I wasn't making any headways with Ian, he was still suspicious of me. Clyde wanted to pull me out of the mission because he was afraid Ian might find out who I really was. I was ready for extraction when Clyde's boss came to see me disguised as temp maid. She told me to do whatever means necessary to get the information we needed, Interpol was relying on me to succeed. She said if I succeed, I could get my next choice assignment."

"Clyde's boss is a woman?" Derek frowned. "She told you that?"

Emily nodded, "Derek, I was young and wanted to succeed in this mission. I did not want to disappoint my team. If I fail, they would all be labeled as failures as well. Sean has a wife and two kids, I was there for the birth of his youngest daughter." She blinked and turned back to look at Hotch. "What would you do?" She asked softly.

Before Hotch could answer, Derek said, "I'm sorry, Emily. You're right, I have no right to prejudge you." He sighed. "I should have known you wouldn't do something like that unless you're pressured." He extended his hand out, "Forgive me?"

Emily tilted her head as she looked at him and slowly a smile appeared and then a nod, "Derek, there's nothing to forgive…I probably would feel the same way if I were in your shoes." She reached out and shook his hand but suddenly he pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly. "Oh!"

He chuckled as he continued to hold her.

"Ahem! I think you've abusing the hug-o-meter, pal." Hotch grinned.

Derek looked up at Hotch and smiled as he held one finger up for him to see.

Hotch shook his head and said, "I'll give you that."

Emily pulled away from him and smiled, "Okay now that we're friends again…oh my god! I feel like we're a bunch of kindergarten kids arguing at the playground." She shook her head as she continued to smile at them.

Derek grinned widely, "Yeah this kid," he pointed at his own chest. "Never lost in a playground fight."

"Well, you just did and it's to a girl." She teased him.

Hotch replaced the lid back on the box, "Okay, kids, when you're done bickering, let's get back upstairs and act like a pair of adults. We can tell the rest… well, we'll put Mosely and Wolff in a secure area until Clyde can turn them over to Interpol."

Emily nodded, "Yes, that's sounds good."

They had reached the elevators and when they tried the buttons, Emily saw that it was not responding.

"Strange, looks like the elevators' out." She looked at the guys.

"I don't like the sound of this," Hotch said.

Derek nodded, "Too coincidental."

Emily frowned, "You don't think…?"

Hotch and Morgan exchanged looks, "I think Doyle is here already."

Setting the box down, Hotch nodded to the two as they removed their guns and checked their cartridges.

"We'll use the stairs and…" Hotch began.

"Wait, Hotch." Emily cut in. "If Doyle is indeed here already. He'd have figured out where the BAU is."

"He's probably taken both teams hostage. How many do you think he'd have with him?" Derek turned to Emily.

"He'd have Liam, his second-in-command, and at least six more…if he still have that many followers."

Hotch frowned, "That's at least 8 against the three of us. The odds are not good for us."

Derek grinned, "Let's make a detour to the weaponry room, Hotch." Derek suggested. "It's one floor above us."

Hotch nodded, "Yeah, we need all the help we can get. Shot guns, AK-47s, RPKs, anything we can carry."

"Shouldn't we call for back up, SWAT?" Emily suggested as they entered the staircase and began to climb upwards.

"No time, Emily." Hotch thought. "By the time they gather their gears and people, we'd suppressed them."

Derek arched his brow, "You're very confident about that, Hotch? With the three of us?" They reached the weapons room and unlocking the door, they began to select their weapons. "We've all been trained for such events, right?"

They nodded.

"Yes," Emily added as she looked down at her red dress. "But I've never done it before in a cocktail dress. This is gonna leave some stains." She commented dryly as she loaded her RPK and grabbing extra cartridge for her Glock.

"I'm sure the stains will come out, Princess. If not, send me the dry cleaning bill." He smiled.

"Forget the drycleaners," Hotch said. "I'll get you another cocktail dress, if you want." He nodded at her.

"Aw…" Emily grinned. "You're so sweet, Hotch. I might take you up on it." And headed towards the doors leading the stairs.

Hotch turned to Derek and held out two fingers.

Derek shook his head, "Whatever!"

They walked out together and headed up the stairs.

"How do you want to go in?" Derek looked at Hotch.

"Negotiate?" Emily suggested.

Hotch shook his head, "I think for once we should go the opposite side of the ball field and play offense."

"I see where you're going, Hotch." Derek nodded.

"Uh…excuse me," Emily waved her hand up. "One of us here is not

football linguistically inclined; plain English please."

Hotch turned to her, "Blitz attack, Prentiss."

"Oh!" Emily nodded. "Now, that I understand…why didn't you say so? Why do you guys have to use all those complicated guy-thing lingo!" She waved her hand about her.

Hotch frowned after her, "We have to take her to a football game."

"I'll take her." Derek volunteered.

"You wish! You can't stand football." Hotch hurried after her.

"I know enough about football; Baltimore Ravens…er, the Colts…What about the Knicks?" He too followed after her.

Hotch turned around and stared after him, "Morgan, the Knicks is a basketball team."

"Oh…but it's a sports team!" He grinned.

"Pal, you've got a long way to go, just leave the football stuff to me." He turned away from Derek and moved on.

Derek watched after him, "As if…I'll learn how about football…I'll consult our resident genius who knows football too." He began to rush after them. "Wait for me, guys!"

….

"I'm still waiting, Easter." Ian said. "She'd better show up soon or I'm going slip again with my finger." He held out his gun and his trigger finger."

"Like I said, she'll come back." Clyde assured him.

Ian looked at his second-in-command and said, "Liam find my son, will you?"

The older terrorist nodded as he turned to Reid and Garcia, holding the gun to Reid, "You tech-nerd girl, get on your lap top and find Declan Jones."

Garcia stood frozen.

Liam cocked his gun, "If ya didn't move now, this laddie will meet my bullet, do it lassie!"

Reid nodded at her, "Go…Go, Garcia…do it."

She nodded nervously as she stepped forward and sat in front of her laptop and began typing, "Er…what's his date of birth?" She asked but did not look up at him.

Liam gave her the date.

Garcia shook her head, "I…I…don't know…he's not…here...and ..." She began to weep again.

Liam turned to Ian who walked slowly towards Garcia, she began to whimper.

Rossi came over and put an assuring hand on her shoulder, "Who is his mother?" He stared at Doyle.

"Not that it matters, her name is Chloe Donaghy." Doyle stared at Dave who returned his stare without fear. "But don't waste your breath on getting anything on her; I off'ed that greedy bitch as soon as she gave me my son." He grinned maliciously. He turned his stare towards Garcia, "And now Emily Prentiss took Declan from me and has been hiding him. You're a smart one, you'll figure his whereabouts or you'll end up like those two over there." He pointed at Tsia and Jeremy's bodies. "And Liam will be watching your every move." Liam nodded as he moved to stand close to her, Garcia leaned away from him in fear. "If you try to contact the SWAT or those dumb police, Liam will know and he will shoot you instantly."

"But!" Garcia frowned nervously. "I...You have to give me a bit more time. I can't work under pressure and …and pointing that gun in my face is not helping at all. I can't work under such pressure and I'm near hyperventilating. If you shoot one of us, it'll still not get you your son or anything!" Her hands shook as she took several deep breaths.

Doyle nodded, "A very good point, lassie. I'll be generous since I'm in a pretty good mood so far." He grinned at Liam. "I'm giving you 30 minutes to obtain my son's address. Is that reasonable?"

Garcia nodded, "It'll do for now. I guess." She began to type. "Er…I'll have to look into Emily's personal records…and that's going to take some time…because..because she has a very long record." She quickly looked up at Dave Rossi and Clyde Easter and glanced down at her screen. "And…And I have to go through certain …pa…pass codes to get by to get approval for access. You know that since September 11, 2001, our computer security system has been upgraded and ramped up so I have to go through several channels."

Doyle sighed, "Just get it done…do you always talk that much?"

One of the men who was pointing his gun at Reid, snickered, "Just like a typical woman, chatters like a nagging hen."

Garcia arched her brow, "I'm not sure if I talk much, I don't think I do it on purpose. I do talk to myself a lot when I'm working…."

While Garcia was occupying Doyle and Liam's attentions, Rossi was able to slide towards Clyde and began whispering, "Where are they at?"

"I'm not sure but she's been suspecting one of my team of betrayal." Clyde whispered.

"Who?" Dave turned to gaze at the dead bodies. "Did you know about those two?"

Clyde nodded. "I had my suspicion. I was going to come alone and talk to Emily when Tsia insisted she and Jeremy come along." Clyde then shrugged.

Dave nodded, "It was out of your hands."

Clyde nodded. "We need to overcome them."

They were watching Garcia explaining something to Doyle and Liam in her laptop.

Dave arched his brow, "Penelope seems to be doing a good job of it. She has their utmost attention." He then watched the other four; their guns were slacked in their hands. The one who was supposed to watch over Reid was more interested in listening to Garcia as well, Rossi noticed he had slackened his hold on his gun.

"Easter," Dave whispered. "Look," he pointed at the one.

Clyde nodded, "Yeah, I see it and the other three are watching your Garcia too. She's doing an excellent job distracting them. Does she really talk that fast?"

"Oh, she's capable of keeping up for more than an hour. She could work on the Senate floor as a filibuster." Dave smiled.

Clyde widened his eyes, "You don't say? The parliament should have a few of her there then."

Rossi chuckled quietly, "If only the US had passed the human cloning laws, I'd gladly volunteer her."

Clyde laughed quietly.

Rossi looked outside the doors and saw movements and nudged Clyde, "Looks like cavalry has arrived."

Clyde nodded, "Yes mate, I hear you, "He straightened his stance and nodded to Rossi. "You ready old timer?"

Dave arched his brow, "Watch it, young man. I'm not that old, I have a reputation to prove it."

Clyde looked at him properly, "I remember you now, Dave Rossi, do you remember Rosalind Bertini from …"

"…Venice, Italy," Dave nodded as a pleasant grin began to spread on his face. "Yeah, I remember her…dark hair, 5'7", her curves were legendary."

Clyde smiled with him, "They still are, old man. I was engaged to her once."

"You were?" Dave looked at him. "What happened?"

Clyde shook his head, "She found a younger model of us."

Dave chuckled, "Yeah, I remember she like to go for young men."

"Still does. Last count, she was into her fifth marriage."

"I can't judge her, I'm done after three marriages."

Clyde arched his brow and grinned, "Lucky me, closest was getting engaged, never made it into the big ball and chain crap."

"Lucky you." Dave muttered as they began to move slowly nearer the main doors.

"I did propose once… to Emily when I first met her, she turned me down right away."

Dave turned to look at him, "You did?"

"I was very drunk when I proposed, and she took my jolly ass into the shower and held me under very cold fucking water for over an hour. I got sober quick and decided I'm gonna take my time and make her mine."

Dave smiled, "What happened then?"

"She's still turning me down. But I'm not giving up on her." He then nodded to Dave, "She's well worth the wait, Dave Rossi. You ready?"

He nodded, "As ready as I'll be…getting my ass shot!" He muttered the last. "By the way, I think you have competition as far as Emily's concern. Two of them."

"As the Yanks would say, 'Bring them on!'"

"Good luck, Easter, you'll need all the help you can get but not from me!"

The conference room doors opened suddenly and forcefully….

…..

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

She's All That! – Chapter 8

.

The three BAU agents had stopped in Garcia's computer room before they headed to the conference room.

Luckily for them, Doyle and his men did not cut off the camera systems around and about the BAU and its offices including the conference room.

"I see four goons beside Doyle and his second." Derek pointed at the screen.

"That would be Liam, his faithful dog." Emily said with derision. "Oh, how I dislike that old fart. He's like a father-figure to Ian Doyle and Doyle listens to him well."

"So, we must take him down first." Hotch indicated.

"I'd like to take them all down." Derek narrowed his gaze, "What are they doing to my baby girl?"

"Looks like they're searching for something." Emily speculated as she kept her gaze on the screen.

"Or someone?" Hotch turned to look at Emily for answers, "Who's he looking for, Emily?"

She thought for a while before the answer hit her as she shut her eyes and whispered, "Declan..He's searching for his son."

"He knows." Hotch said.

Emily nodded, "Tsia must have told him..." she shook her head as she saw her friend's dead body lying on the groud. "And she'd paid for those information."

"Hey, look at this screen, watch Rossi and Clyde." Derek said as he began to smile. "Looks like they knew we'll be coming and getting ready."

"Then we shouldn't disappoint them," Emily said, her voice hardening.

Hotch watched her, he'd noticed the change in her demeanor.

"Let's hope Reid and Garcia are ready for us."

"They have to be, now the question is; how alert are those goons?" Derek said.

"Let's hope not very much and we have the advantage." Emily said as she began to walk towards the door.

"I'm just worried about Penelope."

"She's just gonna have to deal with us and she'll forgive us…when this is over." Emily reasoned.

"It's going to take a lot of groveling." Derek smiled as he joined her.

"I could give her a week's vacation?" Hotch suggested as he walked up to them.

"If you could convince your buddy upstairs to throw Kevin's vacation in with hers, I think she'll forgive us all."

They checked the screen once more before Emily opened the door and the three of them silently crept up the short steps and headed towards the conference room door as they stood on either side with Emily standing beside Derek and Hotch on the opposite side.

Doing a silent count to three, Derek kicked the door opened and both men rushed in as they quickly shot the four henchmen surprising them and brought them down in less than a minute.

Reid had dropped down when he heard the door smashed open and saw guns pointing in his direction, and was on his knees covering his ears.

But they were not quick enough for Liam as he grabbed Garcia and hauled her up and held her close to him, using her as a shield.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Garcia screamed as he tightened his hold on her neck, Doyle stood behind them. "Please don't shoot me, guys!" She tried to loosen her hold but Liam held onto her tightly.

"You move again, and I'll really send you to your maker, lassie!" Liam threatened her.

Derek and Hotch passed their spare weapons to Clyde and Rossi

Now, all four agents were pointing their guns at the two terrorists.

"Put your guns down, Liam, and you too, Doyle." Hotch said as his brows furrowed deeply. "Release her."

Doyle leaned over and shook his head, "No chance, I'm taking her with us…unless you give me Emily."

Hotch shook his head, "Not a chance. And you're not taking her anywhere either."

Clyde and Rossi had begun to move around the room until they were standing almost behind Liam, Doyle and Garcia.

"I say we bloody shoot the talker and be done with it, Ian." Liam pointed.

Derek quickly glanced at Hotch who had not moved from his stance.

"I'll asked again, where's Emily?" Ian said firmly as he pulled them until they were against the wall.

Clyde and Rossi had stopped moving as Doyle pointed his gun at them and shook his head. "No, not a move from you two."

They were at a stand-still as no one wanted to yield.

"I'll give you another warning."

Nothing.

Doyle raised his gun and fired at Hotch.

"Oh my god!" Garcia raised her hands to her face, and began to cry again. "Hotch!" She tried to run towards him but Liam held onto her tightly.

"You're not going anywhere!" He jammed the gun into her ribs, making her cry even more. "Shut your yammering!"

"Hotch!" Derek immediately went to him and saw Ian had shot him in his right thigh, blood had began seeping out as he tried to press it hard.

"I'm okay…" Hotch said to Derek.

"No, I think it hit an artery." Derek said as he removed his belt and began tying a tourniquet above the wound, "This will slow the bleeding, just stay down." Derek picked up his gun and stood up and aimed it at Doyle.

"Wait!"

Derek turned around and saw Emily coming into the room and she was looking down at Hotch with worry. "I'm sorry, Hotch."

Hotch shook his head, "No Emily! Don't do it!"

"If I don't, he's going to shoot one more and then another one. Hotch, just come for me." She then turned to Doyle. "Let her go and I'll come with you willingly, Ian." She raised both hands up to show she was not armed.

Ian slowly smiled as he released his hold of Garcia and held his hand out for Emily. "Come here, love."

She shook her head, "Not until your dog release her first. I give you my word I'll come willingly."

Doyle thought for a moment and then nodded at his second, "Release her."

Liam frowned, "Ian, what are you doing?" He asked forcefully. "You're letting them have the upper hand."

Doyle shook his head, "No my friend, I have her now." He kept his intense gaze at Emily. "Do it, Liam."

Reluctantly and in anger, he pushed Garcia forward who began to run towards where Hotch and Derek was.

"Are you all right, Pen?" Derek looked over her quickly.

She nodded as she sniffled, "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you, Hotch?"

He nodded as he winced slightly, "I'll be okay, Garcia." Watching Doyle who had held onto Emily tightly, Hotch frowned, "It's Emily I'm worried now, what's he going to do to her?"

"Let's hope she knows what she's doing." Derek said as he was also watching them with disgust; it made his skin crawled just to see him touching her. "We're gonna have to get her back, Hotch."

He nodded, "Agreed."

Derek and Hotch looked up suddenly when they saw movements and saw Ian, Liam and Emily walking out of the conference room, Liam pointing the gun at them while Doyle had his on Emily's head.

Soon, they were out of the room and made their way down as Rossi, Clyde and Derek rushed out.

Liam fired several shots towards the conference room just as the agents dashed away to take cover and while the agents were taking cover, Doyle, Liam and Emily rushed down the stairways and were gone.

When Dave stood up he quickly looked about him, and swallowed hard when he saw that Liam's shots had hit someone….

Derek was lying down beside Clyde who was busy applying pressure to a bleeding wound on his right shoulder.

"Derek! Oh my god!" Garcia screamed as she rushed to him.

…..

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone, to Guest reviewers and LizLemLar! For your reviews!**

**.**

**She's All That!** – Chapter 9

.

"We'll take one of those _lovely_ big Bureau vehicles." Liam indicated a fleet of black SUV in the underground parking garage.

"Liam," Ian Doyle shook his head, "Don't you think they'd have a tracking device in all those governmental vehicles?" He was staring at Emily.

She had not spoken since they had left the BAU; Emily was worried about Hotch and Derek, she had seen Liam firing and hitting him. She wanted to run after them, to make sure they were all okay. If anything happened to either Derek or Hotch, she'd never forgive herself for getting them into this situation.

Doyle pulled her along hard as they kept walking in the parking garage.

"Where are we going, Ian?" Emily asked in a bored tone.

"Where's your car, love?" He turned her around to face him.

She didn't answer him as she stared off in the distance.

He grabbed the back of her hair and yanked it hard, pulling her back to the present, "Your car, Emily." He demanded harshly.

Emily looked about the garage and pointed at a dark blue one.

They began to walk until they reached it.

"Keys." Doyle extended his hand out to her.

She pulled a set of keys out and dropped it on to his opened palm.

After he had unlocked the doors by pressing the button on the key chain, he turned to Liam and said, "Here, you're driving."

Liam took the keys and climbed into the driver's seat and started the ignition while Doyle and Emily hopped into the back seat.

As Liam drove out of the parking garage of the bureau, Ian turned to look at Emily properly and smiled, "Just like old times, did you miss those days, love?"

Emily was staring out of the window, "Don't be ridiculous, Ian. That was more than six years ago."

"I remembered every moment I spent with you. Every moment, Lauren." He said softly.

Liam frowned as he looked up at the rear-view mirror to observe them.

Smily blinked her eyes once, "What do you want, Ian?"

He sighed, "My son, you will take me to him. The address?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, Ian."

He frowned and asked her again, "I'll ask you again, where is my son, Lauren?"

"My name is Emily Prentiss." She said firmly. "And I don't know where he is."

He shifted and lifted his hand and hit the side of her head with the butt of the gun.

Emily recoiled with extreme pain, it almost made her giddy and sick to her stomach. She tried to hold her pain and not give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

"I really don't know where your son is, all I did was brought him out of the country to safety. You can kill me and it won't get Declan back."

Doyle was quiet for a moment before he said to Liam, "Take us to the airport."

Emily swung her head to him, "Where are we going, Ian?"

He didn't answer her for a while.

Then quietly he said, "We're going to Russia."

Emily's eyes widened, "But…but Ian! What's in Russia?"

He slowly grinned, "My old job." He looked up at his friend and chuckled.

Liam began to laugh and nodded, "That's right, lassie. We're gonna see about some arms."

"And you," Ian looked at her. "Are going to help us."

She shook her head, "No, I'm not doing it. I'm not going, Ian. You cannot make me go." She began to struggle in her seat as Doyle tried to hold her; they scuffled for a while more before he managed to subdue her by punching her hard a few times rendering her unconscious.

When she slumped in her seat, Doyle shook his fist which had begun to redden and uttered, "Bloody hellcat!"

Liam was grinning, "Ought to take her now and make her yours, if you know what I mean, Ian." He looked over in the rearview mirror.

Ian shook his head as he turned to look at her, "No Liam, I have no wish to do so. Once I have my money from Grushinkov, I'll toss her into the pits of the Russia brothel."

Liam sneered, "She's too old."

Doyle shrugged, "That won't be my problem after that." He looked away towards beyond the window. "I'll get me another one…There's always another that's willing."

Liam smiled, "Aye, they sure do, a dime a dozen as those Yanks love to say."

Doyle nodded.

….

Back in the BAU, Clyde was still frantically applying pressure on Derek's wound as Penelope Garcia fretted near him. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Clyde sighed as he turned to glance up at her, "Um, you with the bright glowing hair," he said with his deep British accent.

Garcia stopped pacing and looked at him, "Are you talking to me?"

He nodded, "Yes, Gracias, right?"

She frowned and shook his head, "It's Garcia, Mr. Easter."

He nodded, "Sorry, er, how about getting those phones back on and call for an ambulance?"

Her face brightened, "Oh yes!" She nodded enthusiastically. "I'll get to it right away!" She rushed back to the conference room, side stepping the dead bodies as she went along.

Reid was kneeling by Hotch, pressing onto his wound while talking, "I have read that if the bullet had hit an artery you would have bled to death and…"

Hotch held his hand up, "Reid! Please, spare me, will you?"

Reid nodded, "I…okay."

"Just keep applying pressure, Reid!" Dave Rossi was yelling from outside as he was helping Clyde Easter.

Reid nodded, "I'm doing it, Rossi!"

Garcia came over to Hotch in a moment, "Paramedics are on their way, Hotch." She informed him. "Hang in there, please."

Hotch nodded, "Anything on Emily?"

She shook her head, "I…I…they cut off surveillance in the garage. I don't know where they had gone! Hotch! What's going to happen to her?"

He looked down sadly, "I don't know, Garcia, I don't know. Where are you at on the search for Declan Jones?"

She shook her head, "I can't find him, if Emily knew about it, she had hidden him well."

"Look in Emily's Emergency contacts and under Clyde Easter's name, you'll find an address, it's not his but Declan Jones." Hotch winced as the pain in his leg was increasing.

Penelope nodded as she rushed to her laptop and begin to type, "Got it, Hotch!"

She stood up and rushed out and told Dave Rossi and Clyde Easter.

Dave nodded, "One of us should head there with a SWAT team."

"And another team should head towards the airport," Clyde nodded. "Just in case Doyle's plan is not here and somewhere else."

Dave narrowed his gaze at the British Interpol Agent, "What do you mean, Easter?"

He took his eyes from Derek who was still unconscious, "William O'Donnell is a weapons trader as well as an international terrorist who had worked with factions in the middle east and the . What has he been doing while Doyle had been…er, busy?"

Dave thought about it a moment before he nodded, "You have a point there, mate."

Clyde gave him a wry look.

Dave turned around and walked into the conference room and approached Garcia who was still in front of her laptop.

"Garcia, could you get in contact with …"

"Hold on a moment," Clyde was walking into the conference room, "Could you get in contact with Interpol? We've been following O'Donnell for a while, this should help the fellas at the –pol to capture him."

Garcia nodded and began feeding information into her laptop and soon she was getting replies back from Interpol. "Okay, they got the message and alerted all International airports."

"At the moment, "We'll notify TSA and FAA and put a BOLO on Doyle and O'Donnell." Dave nodded at Garcia.

She began typing as well and in less than five minutes, she smiled at the two, "All done and sent out. If they try to leave anywhere, FAA has a tether around their pilot's license and they'd wish they never set foot or wings up in the air ever." She smiled prettily at them. "Oh, by the way, our cell phones." She indicated a bag by one of the dead men.

Clyde arched his brow at her, "I wish I have you around five years ago. I don't imagine I can persuade you to come over to the dark side, won't you, pretty one?" he said smoothly as he extracted his cell phone from the bag and handed it to Dave who began searching for his.

Garcia blushed and giggled but shook her head, "Sorry, Mr. Easter. Much as I love guys with a heavy British accent, I can't go…my heart belongs to the Rebels, Han Solo and the Skywalkers."

Dave frowned at her, "What are you talking about?"

Garcia looked at him as if he'd just came out of a potato truck, "Uh, you've not watched the Star Wars Trilogy? Or the first three?" She shook her head when Dave continued to give her a blank look. "Oh, Agent Rossi, we must and most definitely will indoctrinate you into the upcoming Spencer Reid Star Wars Special Labor Day Week End Marathon." She began to upload the specially created website she and Reid had created online on her laptop and began to discuss about the movie.

Clyde had leaned over and whispered to Rossi, "I think this is our cue to depart from this vicinity else we'll be trapped in the vortex of this space time continuum and there will be no escaping once this topic has begun." He indicated the door to the conference room.

Dave nodded and hurriedly followed with Clyde as they left. "I'm glad you understand their lingo because it's by me." He waved a hand over his head.

Reid, perked up upon hearing the hallowed words of Star Wars, quickly forgotten about the plight of Hotch and turned to Garcia and the two launched into a rapid-fire conversation only they could understand until the paramedics arrived.

Derek was starting to regain consciousness as he opened his eyes and felt stinging pain on his shoulder and immediately remembered why and how he got into the situation and looked about him and saw Clyde Easter and Dave Rossi on their cell phones.

"Er…where's Emily?" He tried to get up and saw blood had begun to seep from the bullet wound.

"Really, Agent Morgan," Clyde said as he moved his cell aside and looked at him. "I'd watch the bloody shoulder if I were you, the paramedics are on their way."

Morgan shook his head, "No, I need to get to Emily now. Where's Hotch?"

"I'm right here, Morgan." Hotch had managed to hobbled towards the front door of the conference room and nodded to Derek and the other two.

"They're on the way to Declan's." Hotch announced.

…..

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

She's All That! – Chapter 10

.

The sun was almost rising when they had reached the small regional airport in Virginia a few miles from Quantico.

Ian Doyle clenched his fist hard; he had wanted to leave this hated country with his son! And Lauren…Emily. No, she would always be Lauren to him. No matter her betrayal to him he couldn't forget her.

Looking down at her prone form and seeing the bruises on her beautiful face, he regretted instantly for putting them there, then again, those bruises would fade away eventually.

Would she forgive him?

He frowned as he kept his gaze on her; probably not.

He was not being truthful to Liam when he told him that after the arms sale was concluded, he'd get rid of her. No, he couldn't do it. He'd rather locked her away…just like he did to Chloe.

But unlike Chloe, he'd do with love not derision or hatred for a woman who would rather end her life because she was carrying his child.

His child…Declan, where are you, my precious son?

Staring at Lauren, he began to smile as he thought; she could provide a son for him.

He looked ahead of him as he watched Liam drove the vehicle towards the tarmac where their private jet was waiting for them.

Then he frowned; there were several police cars surrounding his jet as well.

"Ian." Liam looked over the rear view mirror and saw his leader was looking back at him and nodded.

"Yes, I see it too. Just go around and back away." He sighed. "We'll go to plan B."

Liam frowned, "Plan B? What's plan B?"

"Find my son, he has to be nearby in this state." He looked down at Emily again. "We'll make her show us where my son is. But first we have to get some items, Liam." He said calmly.

His second began to grin, "Ah! Now you're talking my language, just name it and I'll get them."

Ian nodded, "A branding tool, what do you think?" He held Emily's limp wrist. "She is almost one of us." He said as he held it along with his, showing his tattooed wrist. "I wonder what she'd done to the ring I gave her?"

Liam frowned as he left the tarmac, "What ring, Ian?"

He shook his head, "I gave her a promise ring…the ring, Liam."

Liam closed his eyes for a moment before he opened and concentrated ahead of the road; he realized his boss had made his decision. Once he'd thought it was Chloe Donaghy but she turned out to be just like the other women; all they wanted was money.

And they didn't want to be saddled with children.

A man had to leave a lasting legacy to his children and grandchildren or something like that.

As for Liam, he was happy to be by himself. He had no expectations for his future. He grew up in a horrible life; his sorry father was…well, a sorry son-of-a-bitch. Once his mother had him, who was the sixth child, that SOB up and left her to raise six children all by her herself.

Once Liam turned 8, he ran away from his home. He was sick of his one bedroom single thatched house that leaked whenever it rained. He was in and out of the Irish juvenile prison so much so that Liam knew the jailers by name and he began to run errands for them! And met an IRA leader who took him under his wings and showed him the ropes and be a better gangster and later on when he turned 18, he became a renowned terrorist and met a very young Ian Doyle.

Even though he never had a family of his own, he had come to treat Ian as his adopted son.

He had rescued the young fireball from a near life time imprisonment for stealing a box of handguns to be distributed to his gang of terrorist.

And the rest as they said was history. He'd trust the young man with his life.

That was over 40 years ago.

"Come on, Ian." Liam looked up at the mirror, "You are not serious, are you? She's not worth it!" He frowned at him. "You said earlier, you were gonna get rid of her in Russia!"

Ian shook his head, "Liam, just drive to Vicksburg, Virginia."

"Why? Is that where Declan is?"

"No, I have a … house there." He revealed.

Liam frowned, "I didn't know about that, you've been keeping things from me, aren't you?" his Irish accent became strong when he got angry.

Ian shook his head, "It was a 'present', Liam. It was given to me many years ago when I was ready to settle down." He was looking out at the night lights. The small lit view of the White House was barely in view but he could still see it.

"Settle down?" Liam looked over at him with surprise, "You aren't the settling kind, Ian. Really, what's the house about?"

Ian sighed, "It contains ten cases of weapons I had purchased a Syrian." When I acquired the house from a Syrian

Liam smiled, "I see, what's in these cases?"

"RPGs, and two portable Anti-Tank Light Infantry Missile with 20 missiles with a range of 20 miles." Ian grinned. "And other stuff that will delight you."

Liam chuckled, "Oh dear me, how evil you are, Ian Doyle."

Lying down, Emily was trying to figure how to get the information she'd just heard to her team…both her team.

Damn! The bruises on her face hurt like the Dickens! Ian would pay for it when the time came, she lay still, pretending to be unconscious.

…

As the paramedics worked on Hotch and Derek, Rossi, Easter, and Reid raced towards Richmond where Declan Jones' current residence with his nanny Louisa resided while he attended an All Boys' Academy School nearby.

"How far?" Easter asked Rossi.

"Clyde, if you ask me that one more time, I'm going to eject you in that seat."

Reid frowned as he leaned forward and was about to open his mouth when he saw Dave shook his head.

Clyde looked about his seat, "Since when did the government installed ejection seats?"

Maintaining a straight face, Dave replied, "Oh, quite a while ago. Especially when we've been having quite a bit of theft problem. It's remote activated; Garcia has the pass codes to activate it."

Clyde looked genuinely impressed, "So much power for one little lady, I would not want to piss her off at this moment, eh?" He held onto the seat unconsciously.

Dave shook his head seriously, "Oh no, a couple of our agents were victims to her wraths as well as a handful of thieves." He nodded firmly.

As they arrived at the front gate of a small house, Clyde unbuckled and got out of the SUV as fast as he could and waited for the others outside.

"Uh, Dave, what if he finds out there's no such thing as ejection seats in here?" Reid posed the question to the older agent.

Dave grinned, "Let's hope he'll be back across the pond by then."

Reid frowned but he shook his head. "I'm not sure about this deception, Rossi."

"Trust me, kid, trust me." He left the SUV and joined the Interpol agent.

They walked together and headed into the house and rang the doorbell.

….

In the bull pen, the paramedics managed to patch Hotch up, "You're okay, Agent Hotchner. But I'd really feel better if you let us get you to the hospital and get some X-Ray and run some tests, just to be sure."

Hotch shook his head, "Thank, Joe but we're in a dire situation. One of my agents is taken."

The paramedic looked sympathetic, "Ah! I'm sorry to hear that, Agent, I understand now," he nodded as he began packing his things back into his med kit. "But you're clear to get back to work unless you begin to feel bad and I don't have to tell you the procedures." He gave Hotch a wry look. "You and Agent Morgan."

Hotch nodded and shook his hand, "Thanks Joe, it's not a good sign when I know my paramedic by his first name. I hope I don't see you again so soon. Take care."

Joe nodded as he picked up his bag and nodding over to Morgan, left the conference room.

But before Morgan could say a word, Section Chief Erin Strauss came marching in, "What the hell in going on?"

Morgan and Hotch exchanged dreaded looks, "Ah shit!"

….

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

She's All That! – Chapter 11

.

Hotch hobbled to Strauss, "Erin, I can explain."

She nodded at him, "I hope so." She pointed at the mess all over the conference room; two groups of crime units were on hand combing through the entire room, inside and outside. "And thanks for giving me the heads up, Aaron." She said sarcastically. "Any word on Emily?"

He shook his head. "Rossi, Reid and Clyde Easter are on their way to Declan Jones' house."

She walked up close to him, "You let a foreign visitor into your investigation?"

Hotch returned her stare, "Erin, Clyde Easter knew Ian Doyle well."

She gave him an exasperated look, "Oh, so if Santa Claus appears, you're going to let him handle all the Christmas-themed murder cases?" She spread her hands out for emphasis.

Morgan had to bite his inner cheek to keep from laughing; he couldn't believe Strauss actually had humor within her; the Ice Queen melting?

"Not a word from you, Agent Morgan." Strauss snapped at him.

He frowned at her and nodded in defeat; she knew him well.

He peeked over to Hotch and saw that he was also trying hard not to laugh.

Hotch glanced up at him and slightly shook at him; Morgan could have swore he saw a glimmer of a smile from him.

Hotch's cell phone rang; it was Rossi.

"What do you have, Dave?"

"What?" Hotch frowned hard. "Are you sure?"

Morgan and Strauss were watching him with interest.

As soon as Hotch was off the phone, Hotch turned to Morgan and Strauss, "Declan Jones is not there. Louisa is dead and there were signs of struggle, Dave has called for the crime unit to go over the house but he and Reid are walking through the house. "

"Was it Doyle?" Morgan asked him.

Shaking his head, "They don't think so, it looks like Louisa has been dead about the same time Doyle was here."

"He might have sent another group to Declan's house while he was here?" Strauss suggested.

"It's a possibility but he didn't know where Declan lived. It had to be an enemy." Hotch said as he looked thoughtful.

"Then who could it be?" Morgan asked him.

"If someone takes Declan out of this country?" Strauss prompted.

"We can't do anything about it then." Hotch said helplessly. "It'll be up to Interpol, out of our jurisdiction."

"I'm not going to accept that, Declan Jones is now our responsibility." Strauss insisted. "There has to be a way. If this is going to be an entirely separate problem and it's now our problem, we'll have our hands full, Aaron?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure but I think I know someone who can help. I need to make a phone call, excuse me." He turned away and hobbled to his office and shut his door.

Morgan stared confusingly at Strauss, "Er ma'am? Did you just give us the green to pursue Doyle?"

Strauss shrugged, "I think you heard me the first time, Agent Morgan." She turned away from him and was walking back to her office but she stopped and turned back to him, "I'll tell you one thing; I don't like it when some foreign douche bags come into my house and make a mess of it and take one of my agents and threaten the rest of them. Of course I'm angry and when I'm angry, I strike back. And Aaron knows what to do." She then turned around and returned to her office, side-stepping the 'clean up' crew.

"Douche bags?" Morgan repeated after her. He shook his head as he made his way to Garcia's office as he muttered, "She must be hanging around Emily too long." He began to walk on as he winced slightly, rubbing his bandage as he tried to scratch an itch; why did it always itch in the most unattainable area?

….

In Declan Jones' house; Dave Rossi and Spencer Reid were kneeling in front of Declan's late nanny, "This is definitely not the works of Doyle. Look as the several stab markings on her, a lot of rage but not Doyle."

"How so, Dr. Reid?" Clyde Easter came to stand by him.

"Doyle's M.O. is to kill quickly and move on. This kill is torture and he meant to inflict pain. These stab wounds are not fatal not until the final one here in her heart." Reid said quietly as he thought of the poor woman suffering.

"Do you think whoever did this done it out of Declan's view?" Clyde asked him.

Reid shook his head, "I don't know. Probably because this is not Declan is not his objective."

"His objective?"

"I agree," Dave nodded. "The killer is doing this not because he is angry at Declan but at Doyle."

"So," Clyde pointed at the body. "It's a revenge?"

Rossi and Reid nodded at the same time. "We have two cases now."

"Oh bloody hell…" Clyde cussed darkly.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Dave nodded as he sighed as he pulled out his cell phone and called Hotch.

They walked out of the house and Reid stepped onto something and looked down and picked it up and stared at it.

Dave turned to him, "What have you got, kid?"

As he kept his gaze at it, Reid muttered, "Do you know the story of Hansel and Gretel, Rossi?"

Dave frowned at the young doctor, "What are you talking about, Reid? I'd have to have a damn sorry childhood if I didn't know about that fairy tale but what does it have to do with that piece of paper?"

He handed Dave a white piece of paper, "Bread crumbs…a clue."

Dave began to read it as Clyde leaned over to look at it.

"It's just a piece of paper."

"Anything on it?" Clyde asked.

"Richmond, Virginia. That's all." Dave said.

"What's Richmond, Virginia?" Clyde frowned.

"It's the capital of Virginia and the population is over 208,000…" Reid began. Clyde stared at Rossi who shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't have asked him in a vague question. Get ready,"

Clyde frowned at Dave then turned to Reid as the younger man continued.

"It's an industrial city as well as being independent although it is not a county. Also of interest, because it's a metropolitan, the city in itself is the 3rd largest city in the state." He then looked up at Clyde and Dave and frowned. "Er, that's not what you wanted to know, is it?"

They shook their heads as Dave said as he checked on his cell phone, "No, Reid. But thanks for the tourist info-guide wikipedia. Just get in the SUV." He pointed at the vehicle.

Clyde recovering from listening to him suddenly rush ahead of Reid, "Please let me ride in the back, you can have the passenger seat. I insist." He smiled as he opened the passenger door and waved Reid in with a flourish, Reid climbed in after he thanked the Interpol agent.

Dave grinned as he moved around to the driver's side and climbed as he chuckled.

As Dave settled in the driver's seat, Reid turned to him, "Where are we heading to now?"

Dave started the ignition and pulled out from the house, "Back to BAU. Hotch has called for a meeting. Apparently something big is about to happen."

….

Slinging Emily over his shoulder in a fireman's hold, Liam assessed the house and saw that it was mostly emptied except for the ten wooden crates in what was formerly its living room. They parked Emily's car into the garage to keep from visible view and if the FBI were to track it from the sky, it would keep it out of sight.

"Set her down on the couch in the bedroom." Ian called out as he stood by the doorway.

Liam nodded as he followed him into the room and saw the couch and plopped her down hard and left her there.

"Now go to the store and get the items I needed, Liam. And some food."

Liam frowned slightly before he nodded and walked out of the room and out of the house.

Ian looked down at her and said, "You can stop pretending and get up."

Emily sighed as she opened her eyes, "How long have you known?" She stood up and faced him.

He walked towards her and reached out to touch her bruised cheek, "I know how your body works, Lauren. I never forget."

Feeling creeped out by his words, she reared back to avoid his touch and walked towards the door, "Ian, I'm not Lauren Reynolds. I've never been her at all before and I'll never be. I'm Emily Prentiss, I work for the FBI and you're not going to get away with using these weapons."

"Where is the ring I gave you?" He asked her as he stood where he was.

Emily arched her brow, resisting the urge to wince hard; the bruise on her cheek hurt like the devil! "I got rid of it when my mission ended."

She saw the tick in his neck pulsed and knew she'd hit a nerve. "It didn't mean anything to me, Ian."

She began to reach for the door knob when she felt another blow on the back of her head.

Collapsing onto the floor, Doyle looked down at her, the butt of his gun in his hand, "You'll always be Lauren, my Lauren. Nothing can separate us."

….

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is dedicated to reviewer Lizzabet! For your unwavering persistent in wanting to include one more former member of the BAU. And yes, she's right, what's Criminal Minds without this team member?**

**Hope you like her inclusion: it's becoming full circle here!**

She's All That! – Chapter 12

.

The conference room was restored back into its pristine order quickly; the carpet was replaced and one would not think there was a gun-fight within previously, the blood splatter were cleaned and scrubbed and everything that belonged in the room was back in order.

Now the BAU team minus Emily but an added member of the Interpol team was now seated around the large table.

"What's the latest on Emily?" Dave asked as soon as he settled down on the chair; the ride back here was not entirely unpleasant, between Clyde's dry humor and Reid's continuous drivel every time they drove past a noted landmark Clyde had remarked, Dave really wished there were ejection seats installed in the government issued SUVs. He should see about the engineering department and insisted on the need of ejection seats. Either that, someone else could partner the two, just count him out!

Hotch shook his head, "Nothing much, Dave. We have to profile Doyle…" he held his hand when he saw Reid and Morgan began opening their mouths. "Hold it guys, we know quite a bit about Doyle but what we don't and I refuse to believe is that he's here solely for revenge on the -12 team. I'm convinced he's taking this opportunity to make trades..."

Clyde leaned forward, "You're saying he had a back-up plan?"

Hotch nodded, "Yes, a plan B while he's searching for Declan Jones. What else is he good at?"

"Besides being a serial killer?" Reid pointed.

Hotch nodded.

"He's a terrorist." Morgan said. "Wait a minute, Hotch. Are you saying he's also using this opportunity to make some terroristic threat while he is here?" He frowned with disbelief.

Before Hotch could answer, someone at the doorway cut in. "Believe it, Derek. The threat is real."

They all turned at the familiar voice, except for Clyde Easter who began to check her out; she was wearing a slim three-piece gray jacket, white shirt and matching gray pencil skirt that reached above her knees.

Garcia, Morgan, and Reid rushed to greet her happily once the shock had worn over.

Dave was moving over to the happy reunion when he noticed Clyde's open admiration and stopped as he whispered to him, "Er, I don't think so, she has a three year old son and a boyfriend who's a cop. And she's a black belt in martial arts, and can beat the crap out of you with her eyes closed."

Clyde arched his brow, "But I was just making …er, an assessment. Who is she?"

Dave quickly explained to him who JJ was and her new position in the Pentagon.

"I'm impressed!" Clyde nodded. "And you guys gave her up to them?"

Dave shook his head, "Not our choice pal. We've not given up on her yet. Hotch is still trying to get her back."

"Maybe I should…"

"Forget about it, Easter," Dave warned him. "She's ours."

Clyde shrugged but he grinned, "Just a thought; Interpol's always looking for a few good…people."

"Keep trying pal…somewhere else." Dave said as he patted his back before he moved to greet JJ.

After Hotch had introduced JJ to Clyde, he looked at her, "Thanks for coming in at such short notice, JJ but before we start, I have to say this, I'm glad to see you."

"Yeah same here…" Garcia grinned foolishly.

"Me, too." Reid nodded.

There were nods and happy grins all around the table agreeing with Hotch.

"Thanks everyone although I wish it's under better circumstances." JJ said as her smile faltered.

They nodded.

"Did you manage to get anything, JJ?" Hotch asked her.

JJ nodded as she handed the team photos of a man, "This is Byron Delaney. He was Ian Doyle's arms trader and point of contact for the foreign arms trade. TSA detained him while trying to leave the U.S. last week; he was in the no-fly list."

"Last week?" Hotch frowned.

JJ nodded, "We learned that he had tried to sell 4 stolen crates of AK-47s and 5 crates containing enough cartridges to arm a small militia army."

"Who was with him? Delaney doesn't travel alone." Clyde asked her.

JJ nodded as she watched him, "You are tight, he was detained with three others and tried to travel on forged paperwork. Immigration ran fingerprints on them in the International IAFIS and still nothing at the moment."

"Why is he formerly Doyle's POC? What happened?" Derek asked her.

She shrugged, "I didn't know you guys are interested in him, all we know is he tried to sell and Homeland bingo'ed on him. He's in the interrogation room if you want to have a go at him," She shrugged again, "So far, he has not been talkative."

"Hotchner," Clyde turned to him, "Would you permit me to talk to him?"

Hotch arched his brow, "Care to share?"

"Delaney is Chloe Donaghy's brother." He revealed.

"I presumed they didn't part amicably?" Dave said.

"You presumed correctly." Clyde nodded.

"So, Delaney is out for revenge? If he has taken Declan, who is also his nephew, what is his real purpose?" Morgan looked around the table as he posed the question.

"Declan is the pawn." Clyde said.

"Yes but to what purpose? What did he want from Doyle?" Hotch wondered.

Dave nodded at Reid, "Reid, the piece of paper, it said Richmond, Virginia."

Reid nodded as he pulled it out, "Yeah, whatever the significance this paper means, it's obviously in Richmond."

"Do you think Emily's in Richmond?" Garcia asked worriedly.

"It's such a big area to cover, Garcia." Hotch shook his head but back in his mind he had thought of the possibility.

Clyde stood up, "Let me talk to Delaney, maybe he can shed light on their whereabouts."

Hotch turned to Dave as he nodded, "Do you mind accompany him?"

Dave almost sighed out loud but he shook his head and stood up, "No, not at all, Hotch." He stared at his friend meaningfully; he owed him one.

Hotch almost grin and arched his brow.

…

"What's that?" Emily asked Doyle, she could smell the metallic electrical burning smell as Doyle was holding a wand-like instrument attached to an electric cord.

When she came to, Emily found that she tied up in a chair as well as a huge lump in the back of her head.

"Where's your dog?" She asked him as she looked around; they were alone in the small clear room which she surmised was a bedroom as it had closets and a boarded up window.

As she looked about her and the instrument near her on a wooden chair; she now saw that it was an electrical soldering iron. A tool electrician used to solder metal and joints together. She knew Doyle was not an electrician; he destroyed things not repaired them!

If it weren't for the fact she had a good idea what it was used for, she would be laughing at him but at the moment, she was not.

No, she watched the light on the instrument went off, an indicator that it was ready to use.

Doyle picked up the soldering iron and approached her as he placed a balled up cloth on her lap.

"You know what this is?" He asked her.

"Being that I'm not an electrician, Ian, I don't know what it's for." She looked away from him, trying not to show him her fear and she was very afraid.

It was time to make up of her much practiced compartmentalized method and concentrated.

"Very well, I'll tell you. It's a soldering iron. It's usually used to fuse metals together."

Emily turned back to him, "Are you planning on using that for something or are you trying to tell me you're changing your career? Aren't you a little too old to be starting a new career?" She taunted him.

He smiled slowly at her, "You're quite funny, Lauren. That's what I love about you, your sense of humor, it's so delightful even in the face of trouble."

"Trouble? Who's in trouble?" She stared at him firmly. "Ian, you're not going to get away with this."

He continued to smile at her, "I'm going to make this easy for you. You answer me some things and I will not …harm you."

She frowned at him, "What do you need to know, Ian?"

"My son," He said as he held the iron close to her upper right chest.

Emily could feel the intense heat as she began to breathe deeply, "I don't know, Ian. I honestly don't know where he is."

He shook his head, "I'm not stupid, Lauren. You took my son from me. You know where he is. Address?"

She shook her head, "No, Ian. I don't know. And it's not Lauren. I'm Emily Prentiss…" He began to burn her as she tried to control the pain, "I'm a fed…er…al…ag…ent!" the pain was horrendously intense and finally she couldn't take it as she let out a tortured-filled scream.

He quickly muffled her screams as he stuffed the balled clothe into her mouth.

He stopped his work and removed the cloth as she panted hard.

"Once again, Lauren, where is my son?"

She raise her head and spat at him and said fiercely, "Go to hell, Ian! I won't tell you!"

He wiped her spit from his face with the cloth and stuffed it into back into her mouth before he continued 'his work' with the soldering iron on her chest.

Emily began to scream uncontrollably again and again as he carved into her once flawless skin as she smelled burnt flesh and tears spilled from her eyes….she screamed again as the hot iron pressed into her again….

…..

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

She's All That! – Chapter 13

.

Entering the interrogation floor, Dave Rossi and Clyde Easter walked into the small room and saw a man sitting hand cuffed; he had shoulder-length sandy brown hair and a few days' old beard growing.

"Byron Delaney?" Dave sat beside him while Clyde sat across from him. "Do you know why you're here?"

The man shook his head, "Whatever it is I'm innocent, mate." He grinned.

"I'm not your mate, Mr. Delaney. My name is Dave Rossi, I'm with the FBI and this is Agent Clyde Easter, he's with the Interpol."

Delaney's eyes narrowed at Clyde upon hearing his affiliation. "Interpol? What's Interpol doing here? I thought I was here because I was on some bloody ridiculous no-fly list." He shook his head, "I've flown before and never had any problem." He looked away angrily.

Dave and Clyde exchanged looks, hoping that he would not demand a lawyer at this moment; they had to play their cards right.

"Well, that's right, Mr. Delaney." Dave nodded. "Your plane ticket says you're heading to Thailand, for what?"

Delaney shook his head, "Oh no, you're not. It's none of the FBI's business." He turned to Clyde. "Nor the bloody Interpol." He then leaned back against his chair and looked nonchalant.

Dave watched him for a moment and saw his right forefinger was slightly tapping on the table.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Mr. Delaney." Dave smiled slowly. "It must be such a trial to be badgered wherever you go."

Delaney frowned, "What are getting at?"

Dave came around and stood beside him, "We found some contraband in your suitcase."

"Contraband? Are you shitting me?"

Dave shook his head, "1 kilograms of heroin. And also, in your traveling companions' personal baggages, too."

Delaney shook his head, "That is ridiculous!" He was shouting. "I have never taken that crap before."

Arching his brow, Clyde leaned forward, "Come now Mr. Delaney or may I call you Byron?"

Delaney didn't answer him.

"I'll take that as a yes, Byron, Agent Rossi wants to lock you and your friends up for a long while. I know they're ridiculous charges but he and I have talked about it; if you provide us with certain information, we'll drop those drug charges."

Delaney looked at Clyde, "What kind of information?"

"We need something about your friend Ian Doyle."

Byron Delaney began to laugh, "Ian? That bloody bastard?"

They nodded and smiled, "Him. We believe he has a house here in Virginia."

Byron shook his head, "I'm not telling you anything, fellas. As much as I want him dead, I'm no snitch."

"Why do you want him dead?" Clyde asked him curiously. "Aren't you two great friends and you're, as they call it, third-in-command?"

The two agents could see him getting angry.

"Come on, Agent Easter, quit stalling." Dave said forcefully. "If he doesn't tell us where that bastard is, we'll just lock him up for possession; that's easily a 5-7 years."

Delaney quickly looked up, "But I told you I don't do that stuff!" He shook his head. "I might have done the heavy stuff but heroin? No way."

"Well, I think it's one of your companions." Clyde suggested.

Delaney frowned hard, "What? Do you mean William? Or Thomas?"

Clyde shrugged, "Both, we found the bags in their baggage. They're your men, so that makes you responsible for them."

"Dumb fucks!" Delaney muttered angrily.

Behind the two way mirror, the rest of the BAU team and JJ were watching them.

"So, is it true?" Derek looked at JJ.

"What is?"

"About the drugs found in their bags."

JJ shrugged, "Not exactly," Reid turned to her with a questioning glance as Derek arched his brows, Hotch was slightly grinning, just a slight hint of dimple showing. "TSA did find 3 kilograms of heroin but it was not in their bags but next to theirs." She said simply.

Derek nodded, "Close enough."

"That's what I told TSA when I explained to them about detaining them more than three days. Drug possession allows us to hold them longer."

"You're getting scary, JJ." Reid leaned over to her. "I still wish you're back."

JJ wrapped her arm around his slim shoulder, "I miss you very much, Spence."

He smiled happily.

Returning to the interrogation room, Clyde stood up and came around to stand near Delaney, "I know you're not a snitch, and I commend you for your loyalty, I wish there are more like you out there in the world..."

"Oh, come on Easter!" Dave exclaimed at him. "He's not your pal! He's a damn drug pusher, why do you think he's heading to Thailand? To get more of that stuff! You're going to stay here for a while and become Bubba's toy." Dave leaned close to Delaney.

Byron Delaney gave Clyde a worried look, "I told you, I'm not pushing any drugs! I want a deal but not with that bloody old geezer."

Clyde gave Dave a shrug, "Do you mind?"

Dave glared at him, "All yours." Before he moved away and stood in a corner.

"Thanks Byron." Clyde nodded, "Now, could you provide us with this information about a house Ian Doyle supposedly acquired."

Delaney looked over to Dave who was not watching him, was beginning to feel comfortable around Clyde as he said, "Oh, he 'acquired' the house all right. He took over the property by force."

"Oh, how do you mean?"

"I made this arrangement between this Syrian

and Ian, 6 years ago, to buy a large cache of military grade weapons; anti-tank artillery, grenades and plenty of spares. The Syrian wanted it out of this house because he had been getting paranoid." Byron began to laugh. "What he didn't know was my men was out there pretending to sit in dark cars and all, as if someone like you FBIs would do a stake out."

Clyde nodded, "Yeah, those FBIs, they have the resources." he tried not to look at the reflective mirror, knowing the BAU team was watching.

Delaney nodded as he chuckled.

"Well, at least Clyde is getting him loosen up." Derek commented.

"He seemed to enjoy this 'good cop-bad cop' routine."

They nodded at the window.

"As long as he's able to get Delaney to give us what we wanted." Hotch said.

"The Syrian," Delaney continued. "he was getting really nervous and finally he brought the crates in one night. $1.2 million of merchandise." He said with a gleam. "But Ian did not trust him. He was not ready to complete the transaction. I found out later it was some stupid female who had convinced him not to."

"Oh? Who is she?"

"I think her name was Lauren or Laura. If you ask me, she can hang." he said resentfully. Luckily for the two agents, he didn't catch their looks. "It should have been my sister Chloe. The bastard killed my sister." He said angrily.

Clyde took the chance, "Is this woman responsible for the two of you to split your relationship? I know how it is, meet a gal, they'll get in the way." He tried to sound sympathetic.

Delaney nodded, "Oh aye! She ruined us. Ian and I knew each other for over 30 years and he'd just met that fancy bitch! I told Ian I didn't like her, she's not one of us." He looked at Dave, "I told Ian she might be one of them...undercover people but Ian turned a deaf ear on me. I tried to tell Liam but that bastard wouldn't listen as well. Oh, he was suspicious but he couldn't find anything wrong with her, he did a check on her background because Ian told him to and she was cleared but I was still not convinced."

"Did Ian buy the weapons?"

Delaney nodded, "Oh, he did. After he double crossed the Syrian and changed the deeds to the house."

"What is so special about the house?" Dave turned around and asked him.

Delaney smiled, "It's quite isolated from the neighborhood and it sits atop a hill. The backyard overlooks the Capitol building. The house is equipped with a high powered fence and an excellent security system with monitors and all. Ian became envious and took it by force...a typical move. But the beauty within the house was the walls it's made to withstand anything. "

"Where is this house Byron?" Clyde asked him calmly. "Do you have any idea what his plans are for the weapons?"

Delaney shook his head, "We parted in a bad term, not on my part. I just didn't feel comfortable with this Laura female hanging around Ian when we try to conduct serious business."

"The house, Delaney."

Byron nodded, "If I tell you where it is, you will let me go? Me and my mates?"

Clyde looked up at Dave who nodded.

"Certainly, once we confirmed the location of this house."

"Fair enough. If you nabbed that son of a bitch, you tell him to go to hell." Byron Delaney said with a smug smile.

"Fair enough." Clyde agreed with him. "I'll be sure to tell him that. Now the location of the house."

Byron Delaney gave them the address.

Dave and Clyde immediately left the room and entered the monitoring room where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Great work, guys." JJ grinned at them. "I'll get Immigration to release them after we'd pay a visit to this 'impenetrable' house." She turned to Hotch for confirmation.

"We'll need some heavy-duty gears." Derek suggested.

"We need SWAT's help to infiltrate and possibly the bomb unit to inspect the crates." Hotch nodded. "But our focus right now is Emily and apprehending Doyle and O'Donnell."

…...

Emily felt cool damp cloth on her face, she opened her eyes to see Doyle staring back at her with affection.

"How are you feeling, love?" He asked her when she opened her eyes.

Emily saw that she was still bound in the chair but felt her bindings around her hands had become lose;it must have happened while she was struggling as he tortured her.

"Like someone had branded me, Ian." She said angrily at him. She tested the ropes that held her hands behind her, it was loosening but she also knew her wrists were rubbed raw and blistered.

Undeterred, Doyle continued to wipe her face, "Still as beautiful, and lively." He smiled as her but his smile did not reach his eyes as he said, "I will break you yet."

Emily turned her face away and saw the soldering iron was still on. "Where's your dog?"

Ignoring her jab, "Liam has gone to get some food, why are you so concern for him? I'm beginning to feel jealous of him."

Emily turned to face him and smiled softly, "No, don't be Ian. I...I just want some time with you that's all." She gave him the look she knew he couldn't resist.

He began to smile, Emily saw his looks had softened and he began to lean forward. Emily swallowed hard before she tilted her head and allowed him to kiss her while fighting the bile that was threatening to rise up.

As she felt his tension loosening and relaxed, letting his hands touch her face and neck while he continued to kiss her and when he moaned as his body hardened with urgings, Emily knew she had him...

…...

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**She's All That!** – Chapter 14

.

"Hold it, Hotch!" Derek followed him out of the interrogation observation room.

Hotch turned around, "Yes, Morgan?" He looked at his watch and saw that it was early in the morning, he couldn't remember when was the last time he or anyone in his team had slept but sleep was the last thing they were thinking of; everyone was now running on energy, excitement, and adrenali

"It's going to take too long for SWAT to get it together and move. We might not have time…Emily might not have time left, it's been more than 6 hours since Doyle had her." Derek looked on with concern.

"I know that, Morgan but given their close history, I don't think he would do anything rash with her." Hotch reasoned.

Derek frowned, "You mean, he's going to …with her?"

Hotch arched his brows, "That thought had occurred to me but I hope he would not force himself on her."

Derek began to breathe fast, "All the more for us to get there now, Hotch! For Emily's sake. And if he touched her, I'm going to ….!" He balled both hands into tight fists and resisted the urge to use the wall beside them.

Hotch thought for a while but before he answered Morgan, Rossi, Reid, JJ, and Clyde came out. Rossi watched the group and turned to Hotch, "I agree with Morgan, we must take action as soon as possible. If we wait for SWAT response, it might be too late for Emily."

They all nodded in agreement.

"I'm still current in my weapons firing and tactical training." JJ smiled at them.

"Well, let's hope we don't have to use them, JJ." Hotch said to her.

"Don't listen to him," Rossi began to grin. "I, for one would have no objection if you use your God-given talents, JJ."

JJ beamed at him, "Aw Dave! How sweet of you." She turned to Hotch and raised her brows at him.

Shaking his head, "Why do I get the feeling that you guys are itching for some action?"

Derek began to crack his knuckles, "Oh, I'm so ready to teach Doyle a lesson."

Clyde shook his head, "Never knew you Yanks are so blood thirsty but Doyle ask for it."

Suddenly, Hotch's cell phone rang; it was Garcia.

"Hey Garcia…you're on speaker mode,"

"Hotch! Listen," Garcia began in her panicky voice as she began to talk rapidly.

The rest frowned as they looked at his cell phone.

Derek knew something bad was up as she did not utter one of her wise-cracking retorts. He had a feeling it was about Emily as he glanced up at Hotch and saw that he was thinking the same thing too.

"I kept Emily's phone on track just in case something might happen and just now it did, it was a phone call that went into her voice mail."

"Who is it?"

"It's from Declan!" She whispered timidly. "And he was whispering for her to come and get him, the poor kid was crying! Oh guys, I'm so distraught! You know I can't deal with this…kids in distress, especially!"

"Garcia!" Hotch interrupted her, "Did you get a trace on it?"

She was silent.

Hotch frowned, "Garcia? Are you there?"

"Of course I'm here, Hotch!" She sounded angry. Hotch frowned deeply; what the heck? "How could you even ask me if I track it, of course I did! That's why I put a trace on the phone in the first place just in case my peach calls."

Hotch shook his head, "I'm sorry, Garcia for doubting your abilities. Now, where is he?"

She told him the location which was at a warehouse nearby and hung up on him.

"Temperamental, isn't she?" Clyde commented as he smiled. "I'd still like one of her, if I can't have her."

"Sorry, she's part of us." Reid said, surprising everyone. "Garcia's invaluable knowledge of technical and data analysis cannot be replaced or replicated."

They all looked at him in amazement, "Kid, I think you need some coffee." Dave teased him.

They laughed at him, grateful for the tension clearing out.

"Okay, we're going to split in two." Hotch said. "JJ, Rossi and Reid, you guys follow up on this lead and find Declan Jones. Clyde, Derek and I will be heading to Richmond."

"How are you guys going in without detection?" Dave asked them.

Hotch shrugged, "We'll just …er, well we'll figure something out when we get there."

"You're still going to call SWAT for a back up, right?"

Hotch nodded, "Certainly." He turned to face Clyde and Derek, "Ready guys?"

They were all walking away, "Let's go rescue our girl."

…

As Ian was still kissing Emily when he suddenly felt a change and before he realized what was happening, she was free of her bindings and she shoved him down on the floor hard as she lunged for the hot soldering iron and turning back to him while he was still down, Emily with all the force she could muster, drove the iron into his eye as he screamed in pain!

"That's for being an asshole!" She gritted her teeth and pulling it out, tried not to choke on the horrible smell his burnt eye was emitting; Doyle was writhing about the floor in agony and he screamed more.

"And this is for Declan's mother!" She drove the iron into his left breast and pressed down hard as he screamed even more until he stopped struggling and his body went slack.

Checking for his pulse, Emily realized Ian Doyle was dead!

Ian Doyle was dead! She muttered as she moved away from him, the soldering iron still sticking out of his chest.

"I hope you rot in hell, you fucking asshole!" She turned away and walked out of the room, after grabbing his cell phone, and looked around the house. She found the door to the basement locked and began kicking at it.

Finally it broke and she descended the steps and saw the crates.

Opening them, she cussed out loud as she began to call Hotch.

"Hotch! It's Emily!"

…..

Derek was driving, with Hotch in the passenger seat and Clyde in the back.

Derek and Hotch found it odd when Hotch had offered the Interpol agent the passenger seat, Clyde quickly declined as he opened the back door and hopped in.

Shrugging, Hotch climbed in as well.

They had on their KEVLAR vests and packed extra guns in the back of the SUV.

"How far is this Richmond?" Clyde asked as he looked outside.

"It's about 80 miles. About a couple of hours if you include traffic." Derek informed him as he turned the visor down and turned the on the blue and red flashers as he began to accelerate. "But we'll get there in less time than normal." He smiled.

Clyde shook his head, "Oh dear, you guys are in your elements, aren't you?" He said with dread.

"Count me out, Easter," Hotch said as he held on while Derek made a hair-pin turn and headed towards the interstate. "I prefer to live longer and enjoy my life."

Derek turned to watch Hotch, "Come on, Hotch, you were reckless once. Where's your sense of adventure?"

Hotch arched his brow as he leaned away from the passenger door as Derek narrowly avoided hitting a car next to him on his right. "It's call responsibility; I have Jack and I would like to live and see him grow as long as I could without your recklessness."

Clyde chuckled but stopped suddenly as he held on as Morgan made a sharp turn as he entered the on-ramp, its wheels squealing sharply. "Do you aspire to be a race car driver?"

"Not really…well, a little. I don't mind driving in one of those NASCAR stock car tracks, it should be fun." Derek grinned.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I had my share of thrill in a Grand Prix practice run once. It was quite exhilarating."

"Nice! Lucky you. I…" Derek was interrupted by Hotch's cell phone ringing.

Hotch looked at his Caller ID and frowned, "I don't recognize this number…" He pressed to answer and put it on speaker mode directly.

"Hotch!" The three men snapped their heads as they stared at Hotch's phone; they recognized the voice, "It's Emily!" They exchanged stunned looks!

…

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

She's All That! – Chapter 15

.

JJ, Reid and Dave were racing through an industrial area before they reached a large warehouse district.

"Garcia, we're at the waterfront." Dave was driving and he had put the phone on speaker mode patching in with Garcia as he drove along the deserted district.

"The call was traced on the second largest warehouse," She directed them. "You should be upon him right now."

JJ and Reid looked around the warehouse as Dave slowed down.

"Dave, stop the car, we're going to have to get out and go into the warehouse and do a sweep." JJ suggested as she checked her weapon, Reid did likewise.

Dave nodded and pulled over a parking space and the three agents hopped out of the SUV quietly and they began to move towards the warehouse and heard noises within.

"Have you called him?" A male voice inquired within, he had an Irish accent.

"Yeah, Liam said he's on his way." A second male voice answered.

"Well, he's late getting here. I'm tired of this brat!" A feminine voice complained, a slap could be heard inside and a crying sound began.

"Shut up, you little brat!" A masculine voice was saying angrily and they heard another slapping sound accompanied by more crying.

"Oh stop that crying, will you!" That male exclaimed. "Boys don't cry, just like your lousy, bastard of a father!"

There was laughter inside.

"Where is he? Why is he not here already?"

"Oh, he'll show his face if he cares about that little bastard…"

More crying was heard inside.

Another slapping sound could be heard.

"Will you shut him up! I can't think with all that crap! I hate kids…little privileged bastard like him ought to know the real life out there!"

"I'll shut him up quick," one of the men began to snicker maliciously. "I'll make it quick and clean."

"No! If Ian finds out that bastard's dead, the deal's through and we'll not get our money." The other man said.

"Well, he better hurry up, I can only stand all that bloody baby-crying!"

"Rossi," JJ frowned as she whispered to him, "Let's put an end to this! He's torturing the poor kid!"

"JJ!" Dave shook his head, "We have no idea how many are there in inside."

JJ looked frustrated. "So far there seem to be two men and a woman."

Dave shook his head, "Still risky to rush in." He then saw JJ's anguished looks and began to growl as he removed his KEVLAR vest, earplugs, and weapons and handed them to Reid.

"Er, what are you doing, Rossi?" The younger doctor asked him.

"Well, since we don't know what the heck is going on inside, I figure I should go in and find out."

Reid shook his head, "No way, Dave. It's too dangerous, have you forgotten what they did to the nanny?"

"Not at all Reid in fact, I'm afraid if we don't do anything soon, Declan might end up like Louisa, we're not standing here and arguing while that asshole continues to taunt Declan. I'm going in, you can tell Hotch for all I care, I'm a grown man but it's time to be proactive." He nodded at them and was about to turn towards the warehouse when JJ held him by his shoulder.

"Hang on Dave, I'm going in with you."

"What!?" Dave snapped his head back to her as he and Reid uttered together.

"Out of the question!" Dave glared at her as she removed her vest as well.

JJ shook her head, "Look Dave, we don't have time for this." She grabbed his gun from Reid's still stunned hands and handed it back to him. "Just come for us in five minutes, Spence no matter what." She wrapped her hands around Dave's shoulder and practically dragged him as she smile at him, "I have an idea, just play along with me."

Dave arched his brow at her, "I don't like it when you smile at me like that, _cara_."

She giggled as they walked cautiously into the warehouse.

She looked around and saw two men and a woman standing around in a large warehouse, there were some wooden crates next to them.

Of Declan, they could not see.

"Hello!" JJ called out as she tried to maintain her smile. "I'm kind of lost here…well, my husband and I are."

Dave tensed up slightly but JJ gave him a slight squeeze. "Ye…Yeah, er…please, could you help us?" He said loudly and grinned at JJ. "We got lost while driving. We're looking for a school for our son. We just moved in and we're…"

JJ turned and smile at Dave, "Lost, honey. I told you we're lost." She turned to the two men and a woman, standing in surprise as she continued as if there was nothing amiss.

In a far corner, they saw a young boy in his preteen with his hands behind a chair, presumably bound, a man standing by his side.

"You know how men are," she looked at the woman for sympathy. "They never like to stop and ask for directions. Just like my David here." She turned back to Dave and smile, "So stubborn but so loving. Ten years married and yet I love him dearly."

Dave arched his brow, "Honey, I'm touched. But I'm afraid these people here probably have no idea where we're at either…" He nodded at her and without another word they took one step apart and pulled their guns out and yelled out, "Hands up! Don't make a move or you'll meet your maker. Now get down on your knees or she'll shoot. And she doesn't miss." Within a minute, all three surprised men and women were under arrest and on their knees with their hands up.

While JJ had two guns on them, Dave began to remove their guns from them.

"Hey Declan Jones?" JJ smiled at the boy who looked at her with absolute fright. "We're friends of Emily, we're here to rescue you."

"Who's Emily?" One of the men asked her.

JJ turned to him, "Not that it's any of your business, does Lauren Reynolds sound familiar to you?"

They nodded.

"Lauren Reynolds is Emily Prentiss, she was Interpol but is now working for the FBI."

They groaned.

JJ smiled, "Yeah, your worst nightmare."

"Trust Ian to get mix up with the wrong kind of bitch! "

"Hey!" JJ glared at him. "Watch your tongue, you're talking about my friend here."

Dave found some plastic ties and began to tie their hands behind their backs.

As soon as Dave had them tied up, JJ went to Declan and freed him from his bindings when the young boy suddenly gasped!

JJ turned around and saw two dark figures standing in the doorway of the warehouse, their faces silhouetted by the glare of the sun behind their back until they walked further into the building and she saw Liam O'Donnell holding a gun to the temple of Spencer Reid.

"Hands up, you two! Or I'll shoot this bean pole." Liam exclaimed.

…

"Emily?" Hotch said on the phone. "What…? What's going on?"

"Hotch!" She sounded excited on the phone. "It's me! Emily! I'm…I..got away from Doyle! I killed him. I killed Doyle!" She uttered heatedly.

In the SUV, the three men stared at each other in astonishment.

Recovering first, Clyde leaned forward, "Em, stay where you are. We're coming after you."

"Okay…I also found about twenty crates of military-grade weapons. I think it's stolen from the Syrian military. Anti-tanks, RPGs, grenades, and a lot of other artillery for…I don't know what he's intending to do. And I think there's a couple of crates missing here."

"What do you mean, Emily?" Hotch asked her.

"The basement I'm in is huge. It's like a very big warehouse whoever tunneled it and stored these crates. And in one corner, there's a large gap against the wall. Hotch, whoever stored these weapons have some kind of plans against our government."

"Emily…just get back up to the ground level and wait for us. We'll get ATF to look into this." Derek said anxiously. "How are you doing? I mean..." He looked at Hotch nervously. "Did Doyle hurt you?"

Surprisingly, Emily laughed, "Oh he hurt me all right but it's nothing some patching up medics can't do…and a plastic surgeon as well if I'm vain enough."

"Plastic surgeon?" Derek uttered in surprised. "What the hell did he do to you?" He began to accelerate faster on the Interstate.

"Calm down Derek, I don't mean that kind of plastic surgeon. He didn't mess with my face if that's what you're worried about. You'll see when you guys get here…uh…I think someone's coming!" She began to whisper. "Talk to you guys later…I've to find …" Suddenly it went silent. They heard a gunshot and Emily screamed and the phone went completely silent.

"Emily" Derek called out.

"Emily!" Hotch yelled out. "Morgan hurry!" He urged him as he held on to the dashboard. He grabbed the phone and began to call Garcia.

"For once, I'm in total agreement with Hotch...step on it, Agent Morgan!" He said as he held onto whatever he could as he watched Derek weaved through morning rush hour traffic on I-95 as he squeezed the SUV between two large tour buses with a gap of what looked like one foot's gap! "Oh shit! Luckily I brought an extra change of boxers."

…

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone, for reading and reviewing this story! To the guest reviewers and Ramona, Thank you!**

**.**

She's All That! – Chapter 16

.

Liam O'Donnell smiled maliciously at Dave and JJ as he pointed the gun at Reid.

"I see you finally came, Liam." The one man said grudgingly. "How about freeing us all?"

Liam looked at them, "Now, why would I want to do that, Richard?"

The first man, now identified as Richard Gerace, shook his head, "Should have known that bastard's going to sell us."

"I told you not to trust him," the woman glared at Liam. "Men! They're nothing but a bunch of bastards and asses." She cut her eyes at them and looked away.

JJ arched her brows.

"I saw that!" Dave whispered next to her, "Don't even agree with her."

JJ looked at him in disbelief, "Me?" she whispered back. "I wouldn't dare, Dave. I happened to be in a very happy relationship with Will. He's a very good father to Henry and a good …"

"Spare me the rest, Jennifer." Dave shook his head. "I get the picture."

She smiled at him and noticed Liam had inched closer into the warehouse and stood next to the crates.

"I'm taking the crates, fellas. Consider the transaction completed." He began to laugh when suddenly Reid whispered, "I'm feeling sick," and began to buckle his knees and Liam, surprised by his collapse, released him.

"What the…!" Liam exclaimed when Reid knocked his knees as he 'karate-chopped' Liam's wrist and the Irish dropped his gun.

JJ, acting quickly rushed to them and helped brought Liam onto his stomach and the back of his hand behind his back.

Dave tsk, tsk, tsk'ed Liam, "I should have told you, just like I told the others, she's a black belt in martial arts." Then he turned to Reid, "Where did you learn this little trick?"

Reid, rubbing the soreness, "From JJ," He turned to smile at her gratefully. "I've watched you doing that in training classes." He said bashfully.

"Well, thank goodness you paid attention kid." Dave said as he pushed Liam alongside to sit next to the others. He knelt down by him and asked, "Where are you taking these crates?"

"I'm not telling ya." Liam turned away from him.

"That's okay," Dave said as he stood up and moved to stand next to JJ and Reid as well as Declan. "We'll find out some other ways."

They then heard sirens.

Dave smiled, "That must be your chariots, folks." The agents walked out of the warehouse to greet the police. "I love it when we beat the bad guys to their games." He winked at Declan cheerfully.

"Where's Emily? Can I see her?" The young boy asked them.

"She has to take care of something but we are to take you back to her work place, would you like that?" JJ asked him.

Declan thought for a moment before he nodded, "Yes please. I miss Emily and I want to see her."

The three agents exchanged worried looks; they hoped Hotch, Morgan, and Easter were successful in rescuing Emily.

...

"Garcia!" Hotch practically shouted at his phone, "Get a satellite fix on the house in Virginia! There's something happening."

"Hotch," Garcia sounded panicky. "I'm trying to get permission; it's not easy to do so. NSA is a little antsy and a bit selfish about sharing their toys without the right reasons."

"Just do whatever you can, Garcia. Emily is in danger." Hotch said urgently.

"Oh my god! Right away...Oh Emily!" Garcia began to cry. "I'll get them going even if I have to hijack the damn thing from space and they do not want that! They had better not give me their usual arguments because I am in no mood for it right now!." She then hung up on them.

"Is she on certain medication?" Clyde inquired worriedly. He began to look about outside, "and how much further are we?" he felt as if they were heading towards Canada.

"Seriously Easter, you're just like a kid. If you ask me again how much further, I'm gonna have Hotch push you out of the back."

Clyde shook his head as he leaned against the back head rest. "Oh, by all means, let's stroll along the freeway while Emily lay dying wherever she's at." He waved his hand with a flourish.

Derek shook his head, "Easter, if I go any faster I'm going to break the sound barrier. I'm doing three times the speed limit as it is. We're almost there, just hang on to those boxers of yours."

Hotch began to chuckle, "The sound barrier? Seriously?"

Derek tried not to laugh, "It was a figure of speech. No thanks to Mr. Antsy pants." He looked over the rear-view mirror and saw Clyde shook his head as he looked out the window in disgust.

"Just get us there, will you?" Clyde exclaimed. "In one piece, I might add."

"I am trying, Easter." Derek said as he saw with a relief the on-coming off-ramp for the exit sign. "There, we're very nearly there."

Hotch's phone rang; it was Garcia.

"Did you get the satellite feed, Garcia?"

"Are you doubting me again, sir?" she asked fiercely, adding the last sarcastically.

Hotch arched his brow at Derek, "I…My apologies, again Garcia. It was a very serious lapse of judgment on my part but what did you find?" He shook his head.

"Okay, Hotch, just this one time." She said. "And there is a large truck with a wide bed and there are two men loading boxes from the house."

"Anything on Emily" Derek asked her.

"No, I don't see anything. She might still be in the house and I can't see anything. I'm sorry I can't be of anymore help. This is one time I wish I have X-Ray vision."

"Garcia, you have been much more than that, just keep a track on the truck. If they leave, find out where they're heading." Hotch directed. "And please call for paramedics to the house."

"Way ahead of you, Hotch. Oh…they're on the move…I'll keep a track, over and out." The line was dead.

"I really must see about a clone of her." Clyde muttered.

"Good luck, you're still not getting the original model." Hotch said.

"That remains to be seen, Hotchner." Clyde returned his smile.

Hotch frowned at his veiled implication.

…

"She's still alive. What do you want me to do with her?" Emily heard a man said in Arabic.

She felt a hard nudge from a boot, "I think she's near death Ahmed, she will not make it. We'll be long gone by the time she meets Allah…wait, she's an infidel too. She will not meet the Blessed One. Too bad, she was pretty." He began to move away. "Come on, we're almost done.

"Do you think she killed Doyle, Samman?" The man named Ahmed posed the question.

"Who cares if she did?" Samman said. "She did us a favor, then." He began to laugh. "That cheating infidel deserved it. He had fooled Mustafa and Tofair. He has paid his due." He continued to laugh as he moved away. Ahmed followed him. "Let's get these weapons to the embassy."

"The British won't suspect anything…" the voices trailed away

Emily waited until they had moved further away from her before she tried to move.

She almost screamed with intense pain when she tried to lift her left hand.

Emily heard a motor started and soon drove away; she presumed it was the two men driving off.

She looked at it and cursed at it; one of the men, Ahmed, had shot her wrist when she was trying to get away from them. They had also destroyed the cell phone she was using.

"Damn it!" She gasped as she tried to get up again and saw there was another set of pain on her upper body near her neck. "Son of a bitch…" She held her neck and felt a lot of blood. "This is going to leave some scarring." She muttered. "Where's my cavalry?" she began to crawl up the stairs.

Sweat was lining on her forehead when she finally made her way to the first floor when she heard another vehicle drive up and car doors closed. "About time." She said as she blacked out.

….

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

She's All That! – Chapter 17

.

The three agents rushed into the house and began calling out for Emily; they had split up to search for her.

"Emily!" Hotch exclaimed as he was looking from room to room.

"Em!" Clyde called out to her loudly in his French accent as he looked into what he saw was the kitchen was bare of any cabinets.

"Guess nobody likes to cook around here." He muttered before he walked out of it and searched other rooms and found another way to the basement and saw there were more crates. He went up to one of the boxes and found a pry bar and opened the lid and saw RPGs contained in there. "Damn, someone is going to war with the United States." He said when he saw blood splatter on the concrete floor of the basement and began to follow it, leading up the stairs.

Hotch came to a room where he saw Doyle's dead body lay, a soldering iron still sticking out of his chest and one of his eyes was badly burned.

"I hope you burn and rot in hell, Doyle." He said to the lifeless body and turned around and left, continuing his search for Emily; his heart began to beat wildly for her safety.

"I found her!" Derek yelled as he dropped to his knees and picked her up as if she was a broken doll and cradled her. "Emily! Wake up!" he lifted his hand and saw blood on it and looked closely and saw a bullet wound in her neck. "Damn it!" He gritted his teeth as he pressed on it, hoping to stop the blood from seeping. "Hang in there, Emily!"

There was no response from her.

"I'm glad you'd kill that son of a bitch!" He was looking at the bruises on her face; they had turned bluish-purple. "If he's still alive, I'll kill him right this instant." He gathered her close to him and began to weep. "Come on, Emily…wake up, wake up for me."

Clyde and Hotch came running into the room and knelt beside Morgan as they watched her with worry.

"How's she?" Clyde asked softly as he gently brushed the bangs from her head.

"She's still breathing but no response." Derek replied as he kept his eyes on her. He looked up at the other two men, "Where's medic?"

"They should be on their way, Derek." Hotch said, he stood up and began to pace around the room, every now and then he looked at her; willing her to wake up.

A few minutes later, they heard sirens.

"Finally!" Clyde uttered.

Hotch walked up to the door, "I'll lead them in here."

…...

Fifteen minutes later, the paramedics had stabilized her and loaded her into the ambulance; Morgan hopped into the back of the ambulance as he looked at Hotch, "I have to go with her, Hotch."

"If it weren't for the fact that we're not done. I'd go with you, too, Derek." Hotch nodded at him. "Go, one of us should be with her."

Derek nodded, "I'll see to that she's never alone."

Hotch and Clyde stood and watch as the paramedic closed the back door and a minute later, the vehicle left the parking space and away from the house.

Hotch took his phone out as he walked to the SUV, Clyde climbed into the back seat. Hotch turned to glance at the Interpol agent, "Er, what are you doing?"

Clyde smiled, "Sitting. Aren't we on the way to pursue the rest of the weapons?"

"Yes but wouldn't you like to have a seat here?" He pointed at the passenger seat.

Clyde shook his head, "I'm much comfortable here in the back, Hotchner."

Hotch watched the Brit strangely but he shrugged, "Have it your way, Easter. Although I feel like some paid and glorified driver."

Clyde smiled, "I'll try not to boss you around."

Hotch shook his head as he called Garcia, "Where's the truck?"

"And a hello to you too, boss." Garcia said grumpily. "I just spoke to Derek, he's on his way to the hospital with my broken and bruised peach. He said that Emily briefly regained conscious and managed to say the two man spoke Arabic, one man's name is Ahmad and the other is Samman."

"Did you say Samman?" Clyde asked her as he leaned forward from the back.

"Do you know him?" Hotch turned to him.

Clyde nodded, "Not personally, but Interpol has been on the lookout for him for almost a year. He had gone off the grid last year and no one knew his whereabouts."

"Who is he?" Hotch asked him.

"An elusive terrorist known as 'The Taker'. He is known to be responsible for five embassy bombings, the last was in Great Britain at the Sweden Embassy right before the G8 summit."

"Yeah, I heard about it, 30 people died that day." Hotch said.

Just then, his cell phone rang; it was Morgan.

"Morgan! Is Emily all right?" Hotch asked anxiously.

"Yes, she's in surgery. The bullet's still lodged in her neck." Derek reported. "Hotch, before they wheeled her in the operating room, Emily regained consciousness and she said the two men are on their way to the British Embassy with their loads."

Clyde paled when he heard it and quickly pulled out his cell phone and began making phone calls.

"Derek," Hotch said, "I copy you on two men heading to the British Embassy. I'm going to call SWAT, ATF, and Homeland Security."

"Roger that, I'll keep you up to date on Emily."

"Thanks, I'd like that. Hotch out."

Hotch turned to Clyde, "Let's get to the Embassy."

Clyde nodded, "I've notified the embassy, they've evac everyone from the building."

…...

It was evening by the time the rest of the BAU team and Clyde arrived at the hospital.

The Homeland Security apprehended Ahmed and Samman whom they found on a roof top of a commercial building with the Anti-Tank Artillery aimed at the British Embassy.

The take-down was thankfully easy and without resistance.

The two Syrians admitted they were on a revenge spree because of the death of their leaders Tofair and Mustafa; their next target would have been the Egypt Embassy.

Homeland Security did not any indications of any imminent foreign attacks. The FBI and Interpol with their combined efforts had thwarted what would have been a catastrophic event.

"How is she?" Clyde asked when he saw Derek still standing in the hallway outside the operating ward.

Derek looked ragged and exhausted as he sighed, "She's still in there. The Orthopedic surgeon is operating her hand, the bullet shattered in the nerves of her wrist and they're repairing them. They've been at it for the past three hours."

The team nodded.

"Where's JJ and Reid?" Derek inquired.

"They took Declan home with Henry. They'll be by in a bit." Garcia explained.

He nodded.

It was another two hours before Emily was finally out of surgery; her left wrist was repaired and all the surgeons had declared that she would be out of the hospital in a week.

The team hovered in the room, waiting for her to revive.

Garcia began to wring her hands as she sat next to Morgan, "Why is she not up yet?"

"Maybe they'd sedated her heavily," Derek said worriedly. "She did have quite a few wounds but the worst one was the one on her neck."

They looked up at Emily lying on the bed, a heavy bandage wrapped around her neck as well as a cast on her left hand.

"Those bruises on her face, they're so horrible!" Garcia continued, a couple of tears began to fall. "That Ian Doyle is not a human being at all."

"Penelope," Derek looked at her. "He's dead. Emily took care of him. He'll never hurt her or anybody again."

Garcia nodded her head as more tears rolled down her cheeks, "Please, Emily! Wake up! Let us know you're going to be better, I promise I won't harass you about seeing Sergio. In fact, I volunteer to keep him while you get better."

"…Just…don't…give…him…raw…fish." A raspy voice came from the bed as the team and Clyde rushed to surround her.

"Emily, you're awake!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Do we need to call the nurse?"

"Okay everyone, let her talk." The last from a smiling Hotch as he stood at the foot of the bed looking at her.

The team smiled happily as they nodded, "Sorry." They apologized to her.

Emily blinked a few times as the dark purplish bruise was becoming very prominent against her pale features. "Hey everyone." She glanced over to Hotch, Derek, and Clyde and smiled at them, "I take it you stopped the bad guys and the weapons delivery?"

"Oh my god!" Garcia gushed before the three could answer. "You almost died, Emily! And the first thing you're wondering is if they stopped the mad men?"

The guys laughed. "Yes, Emily. The two men are under arrest and they are in custody." Hotch explained. "Homeland Security is questioning them as we speak. But you should not worry about them anymore. That case is closed. You need to rest and get better, Emily."

She nodded slowly as the bandage around her neck was impeding her movement. "What about Declan? Where's he?"

"I'm right here, Emily."

The team turned towards the door as they saw a young boy standing with Reid. JJ was holding Henry in her arms.

Emily smiled widely as she saw him and with the good hand she waved to him, "Hey handsome, come here and give me a hug."

Declan looked at her with fear as he hesitated but he took a few steps into the room.

"Declan, I'm not going to break, come on." She prompted with an encouraging smile. "I miss you, kiddo."

At that he walked faster and soon wrapped his small arms as he reached over to her and hugged her. "I miss you too, Emily."

Emily shut her eyes as she wrapped her good arm around him and felt his warmth on her, and felt comforted to know that he was going to be all right. "I love you, Declan." She whispered.

He nodded as he was choked up with tears.

Garcia was now openly crying as Derek gathered her in his arms and comforted her.

"Well," Clyde grinned. "I like a happy ending. And this is a very happy ending although you're banged up a bit but you'll get better as usual." He came to stand next to her by her bed. "French Interpol is beckoning me to return so I must be off as there's more work piled up in my office there, which means more terrorists to catch."

"Thanks for stopping by," Emily smiled as Clyde leaned down and kissed her on her lips. Hotch and Derek exchanged arched looks as they watch Clyde whispered something in her ears that caused her to blush. "Clyde, mon chérie, Je ne marierai jamais."

He sighed, "You know I'll never give up asking on you, my darling. I will not say good bye but **À bientôt****,** ma belle."

He straightened up and looked at Declan, "You'll take care of your maman, oui?"

Declan smiled and nodded, "I will, sir."

Clyde beamed at him, "Such excellent child, good bye to you."

He turned to Derek, Hotch, Garcia, Reid, and Dave. "It was wonderful working with you folks. Emily is right when she said she wanted to work for the finest team the FBI has." He shook the men's hands while he leaned in and kissed JJ and Garcia's cheeks. To the last he smiled, "If you find yourself becoming bored with this team, I have an open space at the Interpol for you, Emily knows how to contact me but then again, with your computer expertise I'm sure you know where to find me. Good bye, Mademoiselle Garcia."

Garcia blushed deeply, "Oh my! You're most welcome, Agent Easter. But I'm firmly an FBI for life, thank you for your kind invitation."

He nodded and turned back to the entire BAU team, "Emily's all yours to take care, she's very lucky to have you as her family. Good luck and good bye."

They all bade him good bye as he turned away and left the room.

"I think we should all go home and let Emily rest." JJ said as Henry lay his head on her shoulder. She turned to Emily. "I'll take Declan with me as well."

"JJ," Hotch came to stand by Emily's bed with Declan still on her bed. "I'll take Declan home. I have Jack tonight and he has an extra bed."

JJ smiled, "Fine, that sounds good if it's okay with Emily?" They turned to face her.

Emily smiled at them and turned to Declan, "Dec, will you spend the night with Agent Hotchner here? He has a son who's eight years."

Declan nodded, "Okay Emily but will I come back to see you?"

She smiled, "Of course! In fact, when I get out of the hospital, and back to my apartment, you're coming to stay with me."

Declan giggled with happiness as he leaned down and hugged her again, "I want to live with you, Emily."

"Me too, Declan." She stroked his blonde locks gently. "Me too."

When he hopped down from the bed, the young boy went over to stand by Hotch as he leaned down and kissed her on her cheek, "Have a good night, Emily."

JJ and Dave also nodded as they kissed her, "We'll leave you to rest, Emily. Good night, see you tomorrow."

Wiping her tears, Garcia said happily, "I'm so glad everything's going to be okay with you and Declan." Emily nodded. "I'll come back tomorrow. Good night, my peach." She kissed her on her cheek.

Reid stood awkwardly, "I…I'm glad you're okay and I guess I'll see you again tomorrow. Strauss gave us a day off, so we can spend some time with you."

"I'd like that, Reid." Emily said as she held his hand. "Good night." She said tiredly.

"Okay everyone, "Dave said. "Let's all go now. Good night, cara."

Garcia turned to look over to Derek who had his back turned to them as he looked out the window.

"What about you Derek?" She uttered.

"Garcia," Dave arched his brow as he tugged at her sleeve, "Come Penelope, I'll take you home."

She hesitated before she followed Dave reluctantly.

They all walked out of the room and it was quiet.

"Okay," Emily said. "What's the matter, Derek?"

"What did Clyde say to you?" He came to sit on the edge of the bed and held her hand.

"He asked me to marry him." She said simply.

…

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

She's All That! - Chapter 18

.

Emily watched Derek paced about the room as he waited for her answer, she found it amusing to see him acting jealous; if it wasn't for the bet he and Hotch made, she'd have asked him but as such, it was quite entertaining.

She wondered if she should let him know that she knew of their silly bet.

Then again, she needed some laugh when she returned back to work and it would be desk duty for her as she would not be fit for field work for the next few weeks to come.

"Emily?" Derek was staring at her.

"Derek, I love Clyde." She said to him.

Derek frowned before he nodded and began to walk out of the door but she held her hand out.

"Wait," He stopped by the door as Emily continued. "I told him I love him _but_ I also told him that I will not marry him. He understands it but he'll always ask me every time we meet."

"But you said you love him...?"

"I do," She explained. "Just like I love you and I love Hotch, Dave, Reid, JJ, and Garcia."

Derek shook his head, "No Emily. You don't understand, I love you…I'm in love with you."

She sighed, "I know. And because of that, I …"

"Look, Emily," He walked back to stand beside her. "I know I'm putting you in a difficult position and I don't expect you to respond right away. I just want you to know that and maybe...maybe someday, you'll love me back for me, not for the team." He stood up and kissing her, Derek left.

"Oh crap." She uttered as she watched the door closed behind him. "What a damn mess."

…...

Three days later saw Emily settled down back in her apartment with a new tenant; Declan Jones.

The young boy was over the moon to know he was to move in with Emily. He hoped this was it; to be able to settle down finally in one place and he as well as Emily hoped it would be of long duration.

Emily began to obtain paperwork that established her as Declan's permanent guardian; before she was his joint guardian. Of course with Ian Doyle dead, she no longer needed to hide his son anymore.

She had also decided to change his last name back to his mother's, Donaghy.

"So, I'll be Declan Donaghy?" He asked her as she was filling out papers for him.

"Yep, is that cool with you, kid?" She smiled at him as she reached over and ruffled his hair which had become longer.

Declan thought for a while before he replied, "What about my father?"

Emily stopped writing and looked at him; she wondered if 12 years would be too young to comprehend about death.

"Declan, your father is…"

Declan frowned, "My father is not a good person. He did many bad things, didn't he?"

Surprised, Emily stared at him and nodded her head, "Y…yeah, yes he did."

He reached up to touch the bruise that was now the color of greenish-yellow, one of three big blotches on her face and said firmly, "He did this to you, Emily. He is a very bad man."

She grabbed his hand and held it tightly, "Declan, no matter what your father had done to me or other people, he loved you very much."

He nodded, "But I don't remember him a lot, he was very tall." He then shrugged. "I never know my mommy."

"I don't know her too but I'm sure she loved you very much too."

"If you put her name with mine, I'll always remember her, right?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, she would be very happy."

"How did you know, Emily? My mommy is dead." He frowned at her sadly.

Giving him a soft smile, she said, "Because she's in heaven and she lives inside of you. You are and you will always be a part of her."

He looked confused as he stared at her Driver's license and other legal documents scattered about on the kitchen table of their apartment.

"Emily, what about you?"

Confused, she looked at him as she tilted her head, "What do you mean, what about me?"

"Uncle Clyde says you're my maman, that's mother in French, why can't I have your name…Prentiss?"

Stunned and surprised, "We…well because…because…" She shook her head, "Dec, don't you want to remember your mother?"

He frowned at her, "But I don't remember her. I don't know anything about her…I don't have a picture of what my mother looked like." He hung his head down sadly.

Feeling bad for the young boy, "Dec, look at me." He moved his head up and looked at her; his doe eyes breaking her heart. "Clyde is right, I'm your maman now. And it would mean a lot to me if you decided to change your name to mine." She pulled him to her and hugged him one handed.

"Emily…you're squishing me…" He giggled more.

She laughed with him as she release her hold of him and wiping an errant tear, "I'll tell what, Declan. Why don't you think about this for… oh, a day or two, and you tell me what you've decided?"

He shook his head, "I know what I want, Emily and I want you to be my mommy."

Arching a brow at him, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "I'm very sure…mommy." He grinned.

Heart melting, she pulled him towards her again, "Oh! Declan!"

"Oaf! Mommy…Mom…MOM, Can't breathe!" He exclaimed within her bosom.

Laughing, she finally released him, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "It's okay, it feels good."

Emily chuckled as her phone rang.

She glanced at the Caller ID and saw that it was Morgan.

"Hi, Derek!" She greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi Emily, how are you feeling?" He inquired.

Rolling her eyes up, "I'm fine, and you know it Derek, you saw me not two hours ago when you brought us breakfast earlier."

He chuckled on the phone, "I just want to make sure you're okay. And to tell you I miss you." He added softly.

Emily smiled as replied, "Derek, I miss you too. And I'm fine, you don't have to call me every couple of hours unless you've nothing to do. If that's the case, I'm going to call Hotch and tell him you're bored." She teased him.

He chuckled, "I'm not bored, in fact Reid and I are doing your reports for you. Reid is in his element."

She laughed, "Oh, I'm sure he is, I bet you gave him the biggest stack."

"Me? I never….hang on, Hotch is coming down, I think we have a case, I'll call you later."

"Bye, Derek!" She shook her head as she ended the call and placed the phone down on the table.

"Where were we?" She glanced at Declan.

He pointed at the paper, "My name, Emily. I want it to change to Prentiss…Declan Prentiss." He looked up at her and nodded, "I like the name, Declan Prentiss."

She nodded, "Yeah, I kinda like it too." She picked up her pen and began to write again.

…..

That evening, she received a call from Hotch.

"Hey, it's me."

Emily smiled, "Yeah, you…how are you?"

He chuckled, "I'm fine…well, sort of, we're in El Paso, Texas. Multiple murders, the DA is not happy with the progress or lack of."

"So, you guys need something?" She prompted.

"Actually yes, I'm wondering if you'd go over the files of the case and looked through it. There's something there we're not seeing and I know you're pretty good at digging holes and fishing."

She chuckled, "I hope that's a compliment, Hotch."

"It is, Emily. You know I'm not good with words unless it's shop talk."

"I do know you Hotch, too well, I think." She stood up, "It's quite late, it's almost Declan's bedtime…"

"That's why I've made further arrangements, Jessica's at my place with Jack and…"

"…She doesn't mind keeping Declan as well." She finished his sentence for him with a laugh.

"Emily, I wouldn't ask if it's not vital. Garcia's in her office with the faxed copies and she's waiting for you there."

"But I haven't said yes, Hotch." She was picking up her car keys and purse as she was talking to him on the phone; he knew her well.

"But?"

"You know I can't refuse you, Hotch. I'll call you back in a couple."

"Thank you Emily. I owe you …"

"…lots," She laughed at him, "You are so indebted to me, you'll never be able to repay me."

He was quiet for a while before he said, "Unless you'll have dinner with me when we get back."

Emily paused where she was in front of Declan's bedroom as her hand hovered above the door knob.

"Emily?" Hotch called out. "Are you still there?"

She turned and leaned her back against the door, "I…I, Hotch, are you asking me out on a …"

"…Date, Emily. I'm asking you out on a date; dinner and …well, dinner first and who knows." He said softly.

Emily breathed deeply, "I accept. It's a date."

Hearing his smile, Emily grinned as he replied, "Great, we'll talk more when I return."

"Okay, Hotch. I call you in a couple." She hung up on him and turned back and entered Declan's room, "Hey Declan…how would you…."

After she had dropped off Declan at Hotch's where Jack received Declan happily as the two boys disappeared into Jack's room.

Thanking Jessica for keeping Declan, Emily left the house and was on her way to the BAU when Derek called her.

"Hello Derek, calling to check on me?" She teased him.

"Yes, and to ask you something, Emily."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Look," he began. "Remember the conversation at the hospital? I …you," He took a deep breath and began again. "Emily, will you have dinner with me? I mean when we return from Texas."

Surprised, Emily smiled, "Of course Derek, I'll have dinner with you."

A pause before Derek continued, "You will?"

"Yes, Derek."

"Great! I'll call you when I return. I have to go, bye."

Emily smiled as she ended the call and muttered; "Four months ago, these two guys had never shown any interest in me at all, now I've got two dates in the span of less than half an hour, what do you know." She shook her head as she made her way to the BAU.

…


	19. Chapter 19

She's All That! – Chapter 19

.

"So, how do I look?" Emily asked Declan as she emerged from her bedroom and did a spin for him.

He smiled widely, sitting on the couch, Sergio lying above him on the back of the couch. "You look very pretty, Emily!"

She grinned, "Thanks son."

The door bell rang as she walked to the door, "That must be Sabrina." She opened the door after she'd checked through peephole, "Hello Sabrina, come in…Declan is waiting. And thanks so much for keeping him for the evening." She smiled at her young friend who kept her apartment and cat while she was away at work; the young college student/neighbor was eager to earn more extra money and Emily paid well.

"Oh, you're welcome, Emily!" She said as she was holding some board games.

Emily chuckled, "I see you came prepared."

"I've babysat Mrs. Thran's kids so I have a pretty good idea what he might like."

"Smart move. There's dinner in the 'fridge if you're hungry, Declan's eaten but if you want, there's plenty of snacks in the pantry. Help yourself. Declan's bedtime is at 9pm and you have my cell number."

Sabrina laughed as she placed the games on the table, "Will you relax Emily?" She waved at the young boy as she walked Emily to the door, "Have fun on your date."

"Thanks, Sabrina." Emily smiled. "I'm going Dec! I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded as he remained seated, glued to his new video game on the hand-held console. "Bye Emily."

She looked at him one more time before she let Sabrina closed the door on her.

With a sigh, she walked out of the building and to her car.

…

Hotch was sitting nervously at a restaurant.

It was not quite 8pm but he liked to be early.

He thought about Emily and smiled as he thought to himself; _I shouldn't be nervous, after all, I see her practically every day. Why should tonight be different?_ He chuckled to himself as he continued, _I should act normal, as if I'm meeting her in my office._ He looked around him and saw the restaurant ambience and shook his head, _definitely not my office._

"Hey!"

He looked up and smiled as he stood up, "Hi, you look beautiful."

Emily grinned as she thanked him while he held out a chair for her.

As they sat down together, the waiter came to take their order for drinks.

When he left, Hotch and Emily smiled together.

"Hotch…"

He shook his head, "How about Aaron? After all this is a date, not work."

Emily smiled again, "Aaron…feels weird to say it after calling Hotch for so long."

"I'm sure you'll get use to it." He smiled.

Emily's smile faltered she began to toy with her napkin.

"Emily, what's the matter?"

She shook her head, "Hotc…Aaron," She smiled a little. "I agreed to have dinner with you tonight because I want to set something straight.

"Emily, you're talking about the bet Morgan and made."

She looked slightly stunned, "Yeah…how did you…?

"…Know? Reid let it slipped on the jet on our way home." He revealed.

Looking relieved but slightly miffed, she began but Hotch held his hand up. "Hear me out, Em." He smiled again, his dimples deepening a bit. "I had planned on telling you about it and that Morgan and I had called it a truce…well, we un-bet the bet."

She laughed when she heard him use those choice of words. "Un-bet the bet?"

He nodded, "It's canceled; over; nixed. We're not doing it anymore, it's just not right."

She nodded slowly, "I'm glad you two saw the sense of it. I was going to tell you I wouldn't choose either of you."

"You wouldn't?" He frowned. "Why? I…look, I know you…er, like me. and I am beginning to have feelings other than friendly feeling for you…"

"Stop Hotch."

"Aaron."

"What?" She asked him.

"My name…remember? It's Aaron."

"I…okay, Aaron. I just want to say not to don't or say anything you might regret."

"I'm not regretting, Emily." He said seriously. "I've thought about it and I really think I'm in…"

"No!" She shook her head again. "No, Aaron, don't say it because you don't. Not the way you and I feel."

"How do you feel? About me?"

"Hotch, you're my best friend, as well as Morgan. You're my supervisor and I hold you in the highest regards."

"You do?" He asked her. "Why?"

"Because you're the bravest and smartest man I've ever met. I really enjoy working with you and if we were to become involved in a relationship, it will put us in a very awkward position."

"What do you mean?"

"Hotch, what if we're in a hot zone, will you let me go in if there's no other choice? Will you do it objectively?"

He thought about it, and nodded, "I see your point. But I hope we would not be…"

"We will, you know it. Every time we respond to a case, we put ourselves in danger, sometimes a much more direct and immediate threat. Will you send me in?"

"Probably not, I'll be worried about you constantly."

"You see, it'll not be fair to the team because your focal point is not on the job anymore."

He nodded, "Yes, you're right. It wouldn't have worked out eventually."

She smiled, "I'm glad you see it my way. But that doesn't mean it's the end of everything we've worked for, Hotch. We're still friends, right?"

He nodded, "Of course, we are. You understand me too well."

"And you understand me much more than anyone in the team."

He nodded as he raised his hand out and she put hers in his.

He held her hand tightly.

"Emily? Hotch?"

They looked up and saw Morgan standing by Emily.

"Hi!" Emily greeted him happily as she retracted her hand from Hotch.

"Am I interrupting something?" he looked at her and then at Hotch.

"No, not at all, in fact you're early." She said.

"He is?"

"I am?"

Emily laughed as she pointed at the empty chair, "Morgan, please sit."

He took the chair and sat down, "What's going on, Emily? I thought you and I are having a dinner?"

"We are." She pointed the restaurant.

"I mean, alone. You and I, no third wheel around." He turned to Hotch, "No offense, Hotch."

"None taken, Derek."

"Okay, I…" Emily began. "Well, originally I had planned on confronting you two about the bet and…"

"Did you tell her about it?" Morgan looked at Hotch.

"No, he didn't." Emily cut in. "I found out about it from Reid. He told me about it and now, Hotch just told me he had told you two that he told me."

"Yes, Emily, I…."

"Morgan, Hotch explained everything, that you guys had…er, un-bet the bet."

He nodded.

"I'm cool with it." She said. "Since you two have seen the error of your ways, all is forgiven."

"Thanks, Emily." Morgan nodded. "But I still…."

Morgan frowned as he faced her, "Emily, listen please. I am sorry for doing it, for making this stupid bet with Hotch, it's very wrong of us."

Hotch smiled, "It was stupid."

"Morgan, seriously I'm fine although I want us to be still good friends just like I told Hotch. I mean, we'll still go out for dinners and all but you must forget about telling me you love me, you're not in love with me…"

"Of course I still am, Emily!" Morgan said. "Now more than ever, and I won't give up until you tell me those three words."

Hotch leaned in, "You told her that you love her?"

"Yeah, I did. I told you I'm serious about her." Morgan leaned in as well.

Frowning, Hotch turned to Emily, "And did you?"

"Did I what?"She looked at Hotch. "You mean, did I return his sentiments?"

He nodded as he watched her expectantly.

"Of course I did, I love him." She turned to Morgan, "I told you I love you, didn't I?"

He nodded, "You did."

"And I told you I love Hotch."

"You do?" Hotch frowned deepened. "But…what about him?" He pointed at Morgan.

"I love you both. And I love Dave, Reid, JJ, and Garcia."

Morgan shook his head, "No." They turned to look at him.

Hotch's cell phone began to ring, he looked at it and said, "It's JJ." He frowned as he stood up, "I'll take it outside." And he left the table leaving Morgan alone with Emily.

Morgan ignored him and kept his gaze at Emily. "Emily…I am serious, I love you."

Emily replied, "Derek, I told you…"

"I know what you told me," He cut in. "But I'm serious when I said I love you and I want to ma…"

"Wait!"Emily cut him off. "Don't Morgan." She shook her head. "Look, I want you to listen to me."

He nodded.

"The reason I don't believe in interoffice romance is this; it creates an awkward environment around the office. We work together in such a close confinement that yes, it's natural some personal feelings will incur, and I'll be lying if I said I don't have feelings for you, I do. When I first joined the team six years ago, I was deeply attracted to you and I wanted so much for something to happen to us." She looked around before she turned back to him. "Do you remember when I gave you the Kurt Vonnegut book?"

"Yeah, you found out I was a Vonnegut fan and you had some lousy date. That's when you had just joined the team. Of course I remember."

"You didn't read the book." She pointed out.

"Should I? Emily, I didn't have the time to do so…I'm sorry." He apologized to her.

She shook her head, "It's okay. The reason I mentioned the book is because if you'd opened it, you'd find my phone number and address in it."

Realizing the implication he leaned forward as he placed both elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey," Emily reached over and touched his shoulder, "I'm not upset. Well, not anymore when I didn't get that phone call after waiting for a week."

"I am such an idiot." He shook his head, face still buried.

"Derek, it's in the past, let it go. I'm not sad or upset about it. I moved on."

He removed his hands and looked at her, "Don't I get another chance?"

She grinned, "No because I changed my mind later when I realized that it wouldn't have worked. We'll be miserable and we'll make this team a very uncomfortable environment to work together."

"How would you know if you didn't give me a chance?" He asked her.

"Okay, let me put it this way, imagine if we are in a relationship and we stayed in the team," He nodded as Emily continued, "Would you let me go into a hot situation without prejudice?"

He thought about it and said, "I probably wouldn't." He said and leaned back and saw her point. "No, I wouldn't. I'll be worried about you all the time."

"And you won't be focused on your job." Emily ended it for him. "And besides, what would Garcia say about all of it? I don't think I can handle you flirting with her and other women. You're too much of a player." She laughed.

He smiled as it turned into laughter.

Breathing deeply, "So we're cool?" She asked him. "We remain as friends and partner."

Morgan watched her intently for a while and finally he nodded, "Yes, Princess, we're cool."

Hotch came back looking serious, "Sorry to interrupt, we have a case and we need to leave." He began to look around for their waiter.

"A case?" Morgan and Emily uttered at the same time, "Now?"

They exchanged a smile.

Hotch nodded, "Four women found murdered, we're leaving for Tampa, Florida tonight."

Emily stood up and frowned, "I have to call Sabrina and let her know."

Hotch nodded to her, "If it's a problem, you can bring Declan to my place. Jessica doesn't mind. They two are becoming buddies."

"They are, Declan couldn't stop talking about having so much fun with Jack."

Hotch paid the bill as they left the restaurant together.

Stopping by her car, she turned to them, "You know, I'm kinda glad you two made that bet."

"Oh why?" Hotch asked her.

"Because it made you guys closer…like a bromance kind of a thing."

"A bromance?" Hotch and Morgan uttered together. "I don't think so, Emily."

"Oh yeah, l mean look how well the two of you worked together during Doyle."

They shrugged, "We work well because we've been a team for a long time but let's not use that term 'bromance' again, please." Hotch shook his head as he said.

"All right guys, I won't. But seriously, not just you two but we all work very well as a team. I don't want to break up a good thing. Besides, I now have two males in my life beside you two."

"Two?" Derek frowned at her. "Who is it?"

"Well, Declan…although he's still a kid but he's a male. And I'm sure I'm going to have my hands full with him. It's a new thing for me, being responsible for another human being and I loved him very much." She continued to smile…

"Who's the other one?" Derek frowned, that hint of jealousy was still there.

"Oh…" She smiled widely. "He's in his mid 30s and has…black hair."

"Emily…who is he?"

She began to laugh at them, "He has four legs, he's house-trained and such a handsome man, a bit … furry."

They began to laugh when they realized she was referring to her cat Sergio.

She held her hands out and gathered the two men into her embrace, "I love you two very much and I wouldn't want it any other way."

When they separated, Hotch nodded, "Okay…let's meet back at the BAU in half, will that give you enough time?" He looked at her.

"Make it an hour, you forget I lived further away from BAU than you two."

Hotch nodded, "One hour."

Emily climbed into her car and waved at them as she watched them walked to their individual vehicles. "Yeah, I do love them. They're all that!"

….

THE END

**Thank you everyone! Everyone! All of you who have reviewed every chapter! Thank you for staying with this story.**

**Lexis4MorganPrentiss, I hope you'd enjoyed this story! I did enjoy writing it.**

**Smileymore21, thank you for your reviews!**

**Ramona, Taylor, and SouthunLady, thank you.**

**Thanks to ; AlledDJ, Leila S. , Aaron 'Dimples', rmpcmfan, Lizzabet, and Guest Reviewers, thank you for reviewing every chapter of this story!**

…**.**


End file.
